A Hanyou's Love
by Mystic Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha has followed his love's incarnations all his life. Each has left him in the dust. Will Kagome (current incarnation) choose to be his foreve? InuKag, MirSan Changed the rating, just incase, sorry
1. Inuyasha's Saturday

Revision 2.0 08-05-04. Edited for grammar and formatting. No plot or scene changes

Revision 1.0 04-16-04 Revised some name spelling. And any grammar problems.

This is my first fanfic so be gentle.

This is an AU. The characters are similar to their originals but when you change some things they learn some different lessons. Therefore I would like you the keep an open mind about this. I am not an expert to reincarnations so if I blunder at any point please let me know. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A Hanyou's love

_Chapter One: Inuyasha's Saturday_

The apartment building wasn't like any other in the town. This one was a remodeled mill building. Inuyasha's studio apartment was on the third landing. He was quite happy here. The thick brick walls on all sides limited the noise of his neighbors. There was just one small insignificant problem. Trains. Yes trains. They ran right next to the place. Normally he was able to flatten his ears and live with it. But this morning was going to be different.

The hanyou had gotten just a little on the drunken side last night. His neighbor, Koga, had also just recently been dumped, but way worse then the hanyou. Alley had left the demon for someone else. But the fact that that someone happened to be female was what put Koga in misery.

Koga was currently sprawled on the couch; several bottles of white lighting were spread about the apartment. Inuyasha was sprawled on his bed face buried into his pillow. Her smell still lingered in the fabric. She had left. She had left him again.

Dream: Japan Feudal era memory

She stood next to the god tree and looked into his eyes. Her once dark hair was now almost as silver as his. The sparkle was still in her eyes though. She had refused his mating mark. She wanted to die in her era.

"Kikyo," he said.

"Ah, my hanyou. So sad you are." He could see the spirit of Midoriko in her eyes. But he loved his Kikyo more.

"Ki-" she stopped him with a finger to his lips

"No, you will still have the village. The children here love you." She said.

"Yes, but I love you and I always will." He said around her finger. He picked up her frail body and jumped into the tree. She nestled into his arms, kissed his cheek then caressed his lips.

"I have not regretted my decision. I do not want to see this land change. This forest will become small and this village will change. I could not live with myself. I have loved you and regret that we had no children." She breathed in his scent and held him close to her.

She dies in his arms that very night, her spirit left him to start another life.

End dream

Inuyasha whimpered in his sleep and turned onto his side, clutching the pillow. He slipped into another dream of something that happened just days ago.

Next dream: Present day in the states

Kikyo is talking to Inuyasha and says that she is leaving him. She was going back to Japan to work in her family business. And that she had never really loved him. That had hurt him very badly. He had thought that surely this time life would give them a chance. He watched dumbfounded on the couch as she picked up her last box, gave him the spare keys and then left.

There seemed to be a far off noise that was growing stronger by the second. Inuyasha tuned to the door and watched the heel of Kikyo's foot vanish through the door. As the noise got louder his left ear twitched and then pain exploded into his brain.

His came out of his dream as more pain shot thru him. He clutched his head in his arms and if the trains' conductor hadn't already lost most of his hearing he would have heard two demons howl in pain.

Minutes after the train had passed by. Koga slowly raised his head and winced at his migraine. He heard a moan from the bed and knows the hanyou was having one of his own. "You want a morning drink?"

"No, just give me another hour and I will be fine." Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have talked; the sound of his own voice rang in his head.

Koga moved more into a sitting position and spotted the bottles around the room. 'Boy did we go overboard.' He glanced at the clock and realized that had been the four am train. He slipped back to the couch pillow and fell to sleep.

Four hours later Inuyasha woke, feeling only slightly better. 'I have got to stop listening to Koga; his is going to kill me' he thought.

He sat up and looked about the place. Man was it bare. Kikyo was the one with the stuff that made a place feel homey. The wall of the bathroom across from him was bare (the pictures had been Kikyo's). The kitchen to the left of the bed had some appliances, the weight machine was to his right and next to that was the computer desk and the TV sitting on the coffee table sat against the opposite wall before the bathroom door and in front of that was the couch (with a dead to the world Koga). He shook his head at the mess his life was, but the sudden pain that shot thru his neck made him stop.

He heard Koga stir and decided it would be better for him to move around. He stood and removed the shirt from last night, picked out a clean red one, then went to the refrigerator.

"Hey, Koga. You got anything in your frig, besides white lightning?"

"Ya, two slices of bread, and pickle juice."

"Well, you're a little better off then me." Inuyasha looked back at his frig and saw only a box of raisins. He really needed to go shopping. He turned to the cupboards and found two ramen packages. Perfect. He began to fix them.

Shortly he put one in front of Koga and stood eating his. "You staying around?" he asked the demon.

"No, I have to work at two this afternoon. How you got lucky with morning shift on weekdays I will never know."

"You have to know the right people."

"I do, you."

"No, I'm just the low man like you." Koga looked up at him.

"Ya, I guess your right. Well, thanks for the food. I really need to go shopping after work." Inuyasha almost laughed at the similar thought that he had had earlier.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Nope, I have to go help my sister move again."

"Oh, sorry," he knew Koga didn't really want to help. Every time she moved he was stuck with the very heavy furniture. Not that her own son couldn't help.

"See ya later." Koga said as he walked out the door.

Inuyasha threw the bowls into the trash then looked the place over again. 'Man is it ever quiet around here.' He switched on the TV and then looked through the closet for a change of clothes. Finding what he wanted he went and took a shower.

An hour later a refreshed hanyou sits in front of his computer and logged into his bank account. Quickly running through the register and his receipts he found the money didn't add up right. He scanned the online account and found the six hundred dollar deposit from work. He scanned the withdrawals and caught several hundred-dollar withdrawals that were taken out shortly after Kikyo had left. He swore. "That woman, she kept her bankcard and using MY money."

A low growl emitted from his throat and as fast as he could he grabbed his helmet and keys and bank records. Started his v-max and took off for the bank.

So what do you think. Let me know. I plan on getting to the next chapter tomorrow. Please R&R.

08/05/04 Hope that make more sense. Some things were just out of whack, well anyways onto the next chapter.


	2. Kagome's Saturday

Revision 2.0. Revised more grammar and redid the format. No plot changes. Enjoy

Revision 1.0. Revised some name spelling and any grammar problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Nor do I own 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica

**A Hanyou's Love**

Chapter two: Kagome's Saturday

_Hush little baby _

_Don't say a word and_

_Never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed_

_In your closet, in you heard_

_Exit light, enter night_

_Grain of sand-_

Kagome hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She really didn't want to get up at seven in the morning. She rolled over and hugged her pillow. Distinctly she heard the shower running. At least she wasn't the only one. 'Sango must have to work today.'

Music began playing ten minutes later. Kagome groaned and turned off the alarm. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then straightened the t-shirt that her wore to bed.

She yawned and listened as the water stopped. Good Sango was almost done. She stood and put her flannel pants on and walked to the door that leads to the bathroom she shared with Sango. "Hey, Sango, you have to work today?"

Sango unlocked the door and opened it you see Kagome rubbing at her eyes again. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I have some work to do. We're behind at the office and so I brought some of it here."

"Oh, well, we had three cars come to the shop yesterday and with the five that are already in the shop, dad asked me to work today and maybe next weekend too." Sango walked back to the vanity and picked up her silver brush and swiftly brushed and braided her hair. Then she put her arms into her coveralls and fastened it over her black under shirt.

"You know what?" Kagome shook her head though Sango didn't see it. "He said that he wanted his best there today. I could have burst with joy at that."

"He really said that?" Kagome asked. Sango's father wasn't one to give praise were it not true, but he had not said anything like that in so long Sango had gotten really depressed thinking that she wasn't meeting his expectations. To Sango her father's notice was very important.

"Ya, I really regret all the nights wonder if I had messed up somewhere."

"Well, I told you that you were worrying over nothing. But I am glad he did say something. Ha, all I get at work is 'keep up the good work and make sure not to strain yourself.' Like I could do that sitting at a computer making pictures. Oh that reminds me. Are you free tomorrow? I want to go see how the last place we did looks."

Kagome just loved to see the products that she drew on the computer become actual pieces that people use. Like the bar that was at this nightclub in town, her company had gotten free passes for one month. Her and Sango, and unfortunately their housemate Miroku, had used her pass to the last day.

"Oh, I don't know. If we don't get far today, we may have to work tomorrow as well. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sango. I could always go there myself. It's not that important." Kagome reached for her blue hairbrush and tired to tame the mane she had. There were times that it had a mind of it's own and didn't agree to the style she was trying. Giving up on the French braid that had loose strands already she pushed into a long ponytail.

"Well I need to get going. Don't let Miroku bug you. Tell him I'll hit him with that large boomerang that I have if he does."

"Thought you took that back to your parent place?"

"I did, but mom said it was mine so I had to bring it back. It is hanging on my wall next to the door if you need it. See ya later."

Sango walked to her bedroom door and then Kagome head her leave her room. Then a loud smack followed by a thud announced what Miroku the pervert had tried to do.

Kagome cleaned her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. The image that came back at her was one not all that happy. Who wants to say home and work on a Saturday? She scrunched her shoulders and left into her room. Slipping on her house shoes she opened the door and glanced around the hall. She found Miroku passed out on the floor in front of his bedroom door.

She slipped down the hall and into the living room/den. There were three desks sitting in the corner next to the hallway, each with a computer sitting on top of it. And across the hall was the main door. Off to the right was the kitchen and beyond that was the family room.

She walked thru the kitchen into the living room and decided to watch some TV before she started her work. Picking one of her favorite shows, L&O, she settled into the couch and watched. Miroku walked in and sat at the love seat. He had a welt showing on his forehead.

"Good morning, Miroku, Sango told me to tell you to not try anything. Not that I think you would. But at least I warned you. You know if you didn't do that every morning she might look at you differently. I know you like her."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I like her as a friend. And obviously she doesn't even look at me like that."

"Oh don't give me that. I know that you like her. Why else do you do what you do? Do you even realize that you haven't groped any other girls for the past month? Well that I know of."

"What are you talking about? Just last night I groped at least ten girls at the banquet that work had. I even have two dates set up."

"Well maybe I was wrong." Kagome knew for a fact the Miroku was not telling the truth. Maybe it was his twitching hand or the slight raise in his chi, you would have thought he remembered you couldn't really lie to her. 'It was probably more like two girl and no dates.' She thought.

Kagome looked at him with sympathy and hoped that some day he confesses to Sango. Until then she was going to humor him. "So who are the lucky ladies? Do I know them?"

"No you don't, they are some girls that worked at the place the banquet was at." Miroku put on his tennis shoes and stood. "Well I need to be going. I promised Ayame I would help her look at homes. She seems to think that I would know a good buy." He shook his head and left the place.

Kagome looks at the clock and realizes that if she wanted to get the work done before later this afternoon then she needed to get to it. She turned off the TV and went to her computer and started it up. She then rolled out the architectural that she was to work from.

She worked for a while and soon found herself stuck. She wasn't sure how this one particular fixture was to be built. So she glanced thru the rest of the work and found that she had completed all she could without getting some information from the guys at work. Kagome looked at the clock. It was 12:30 pm and she was ready to quite, so she packed up everything. Saved her work to a disk and then filed it all away for monday.

Kagome went into her room and rummage for clean clothes and then went to take her shower. A half hour later, she left the bathroom and went to the refrigerator. 'Gee, you would think some one other then myself would notice that food was pretty scarce in the house and go shopping.' She thought. She went to her desk and picked up her wallet and keys and then locked the house up. She climbed into her white ford ranger and took off to the store.

She stopped at the wal-mart and went through the list of necessities that she needed and then left to go to the grocery store. On her way there she was almost blind-sided by three taxicabs. "Gods, watch where you are going, jerks." She yelled, of course they couldn't hear her. She pulled into the smiths store and parked next to a black v-max. 'Nice bike.'

Picking up a cart she started at one end of the store. Walking down the isles looking and picking up several items she knew the guys liked. While looking at the frozen vegetables her cart was pushed into her and one of the wheels backed over her right foot. "Hey watch where you are going." She said with a little more heat in her voice then she normally would have. She looked up and found two golden eyes looking at her.

Inuyasha looked at the woman that he had just bumped into after backing out of one of the coolers. He was about to say something. When he taught her eyes. They were a grayish-blue and he saw that her soul was very old. He looked deep at her chi and found the auras of Midoriko and what looked like all the others. 'But how is that possible. Kikyo had the same. "Kik-" He stopped before he said the name completely, hoping the woman hadn't heard him.

"I am not sure who she is but you must have me mistaken." Kagome dropped her eyes before he could see even deeper into her soul. That was what it had felt like. His chi had suddenly raised and almost pulled hers towards his. She had this odd feeling of deja vu. But she knows that she couldn't have met him before.

"I am sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you mean scare me? I am not scared, you just startled me." Indignation smothered her voice. How dare this man know that his stare had affected her so.

"I could tell by your scent, wench, seeing as I am an inu-hanyou." No matter what her chi was like he wasn't going to let her mock him.

She looked back at him and this time saw the rest of him. He was right. There at the top of his silver head were two doggy shaped ears. She blinked and then took in the rest of his features. He had high cheekbones and his eyebrows were drawn into a scowl. The leather jacket fitted him nicely. 'Oh, wait, what was I just thinking. I can't think that about someone I don't even know.'

"Are you going to stare all day, wench? Or you going to say something." Inuyasha wasn't all that comfortable about her looking him over. After the hundred years of humans and youkai living together peacefully, humans stopped their constant staring at him. They had become used the seeing youkai and hanyous. But he still got looks from some people; fortunately they would go on with their business after a few quick scans. But her eyes just seemed to bore into him. Leaving him bare to the world. Not able to take it much more, he snapped his fingers in her face.

Kagome blinked at the snap and realized that she had been staring. "I am sorry. Please excuse me." She quickly grabbed some vegetable bag from the cooler she was at and pushed her cart away, quickly leaving the isle.

Inuyasha followed her back until she disappeared. 'How is that possible. Kikyo had the same chi. No there was a difference. Her soul was small. Like she had small bits of each person she had once been. While this woman had all the rest.'

Kagome quickly went through the rest of the store. When she didn't see that guy again a relieved sigh escaped her mouth. She finished the last isle and then went to the checkout stands. She looked about the line she was standing in and saw him. His back was to her as he looked through some magazines in the stand next to the line he was in. Maybe her line will be faster and she can leave before he sees her again. Slowly their lines moved and Kagome sighed in relief again when he left as her clerk began scanning her purchases. She was sure that by the time she left he would be long gone.

Inuyasha pushed the cart out the door and then stopped dead. 'Oh no, all I have is the bike. How am I going to get this stuff home.' He continued to where he left his bike and saw that this was a major problem.

"What are you doing?" That voice. Oh no, today was just not his day. He turned and saw the woman he had seen inside. She had her cart at the back of the white truck that was next to his bike. She lifted her keys and unlocked the tonneau cover, which she then opened. "Don't tell me you road your bike to go grocery shopping."

"Um, well I wasn't going to buy a lot. At least that was the plan." A laugh was her response. She quickly placed her bags in the boxes she had in there. She also saw the cooler in there from the last camping trip. She opened it and found it empty, surprised to find no linger odor. Then she spotted the drain plug was undone. She placed her cold items into it. And then looked at the hanyou.

"I hope you figure this out." With that she closed the tonneau, locked it and then walked the cart to a return stall and then climbed into the cab. Starting the engine she looked into her side mirror and saw the frustrated hanyous' face. Her heart gave a jump at that site; she almost opened the door to help him, when what had happened in the store was brought to mind. No he deserved this. In the act of putting the truck in reverse, she saw him again. That does it. She turned off the motor and opened the door.

"Well don't just stand there. Bring you bags here." Inuyasha watched as she opened the cover again and then seemed to wait on him. He looked at her and then at the truck again.

"What?" she asked

"Are you sure you want to help me?

"Just hurry it up. I don't have all day. I will follow you to your place and then you won't see me again."

"Ok, uh, thanks." Inuyasha put his bags in the other box she had in there and then took his cart to the same place she had. When he came back he pulled his helmet on and waited for her to start her truck to let him know she was ready. He started the bike and backed out of the stall, and slowly headed to the street exit. She followed as she said she would. He turned onto the road and kept his speed to keep her with him.

"What are you doing, Kagome, you shouldn't be helping this creep. He could take you away and then do something horrible to you." 'Maybe not too horrible.' Where did that come from? Besides she wasn't going to go into his place. She was just going to unlock the cover and then when he had his stuff, leave.

"Ya, just leave and never look back." 'Right like you really want to do that.' "Boy I must be out of my mind with loneliness to think that. And to be talking to myself." She watched the hanyou turn into an apartment building parking lot.

She pulled the truck into a stall next to the Hanyou's bike and then stopped the motor. She got out and unlocked the cover. "Hope you don't expect this again. I don't know why I even did it this time."

"I do appreciate your help. Please don't worry. Next time I'll be sure to ask one of my friends." He emphasized the 'friends' word and looked to see if it did the effect he was hoping for. Her eyes looked lost for a moment and then were back to their usually level selves. Unfortunately her chi still had a sad flow. Like she wasn't all that happy with something. "Well that's all of it. Thanks again."

Kagome closed the cover and locked it again. She started to go to the cab when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned expecting to find the hanyou, but her eyes meet the green eyes of a wolf demon. "You lost or something. I have never seen you here before. Can I help you with something? You just name it and I will get it."

"Koga, leave her alone. Gods you can be annoying at times."

"Whatever are you talking about, Inuyasha? She looked like she was lost and needed some help." Koga's grip on her shoulder became tight. Kagome looked up at him and saw a well meaningful look of concern. Why he would show that to a complete stranger, she wasn't completely sure. "Besides, mutt, one should always help those that are in need."

"Right, but she doesn't need your help. I am sure she can find her way home. Am I right?" Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome looked up at him. He stood on the third landing and looked about to jump down to them.

"Uh, ya, I can. Well it was nice to meet you Inuyasha and you Koga. Please don't worry on my account." Koga stepped back and let her open the truck door.

"So, what is your name? Since you have the please to know ours."

"It's Kagome. And I really need to be going. Sorry." She settled into the seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Say, Kagome. I was looking to have someone join me for a movie and dinner. And I think that I would be honored if you would be the one. I only work for a few hours today. So-" Koga left it hanging in the air. They heard a thud and saw Inuyasha straightening for his jump.

"Koga, you wimpy wolf. That is not right. She only just met you."

"Well, I don't like to let a good thing go. You never know what you'll miss if you do. And I would rather not."

"Well she can't." Inuyasha just realized that he had answered for Kagome. And he looked at her. Yep there was the anger in her scent, but also something else. Relief?

"And pray tell me why is that."

"Because she and I-" Whoops. That was not what he wanted to say.

"You and her, what, mongrel"

"I am picking Inuyasha up at seven, right?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'I can't believe that I just said that. What made me do that.'

"Ya, seven, there's this-"

"Right, and then-" Kagome interrupted him.

"Yep, that's right." Well if she was wants to go along with this. Inuyasha crosses his arms and looks smugly at Koga.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take a rain check then, I have to go." Koga jumps into his forest green jeep and takes off for work.

"Well I'll see you later on." Kagome says. Starting her truck

"Huh, ya, later." He walks to the stairs and starts to climb.

"Hey, Inuyasha, What-"

"Casual, nothing fancy." He responds before she finishes. They seem to know what the other is thinking. He just hopes that she will like the dinner place and the night club, he was suppose to go to this thing with Kikyo, but those plans had changed when she moved out.

He heard his phone ring and rushed through the door. "Hello, oh Kikyo." Pause. "What do you mean why did I close the account. You were using my money."

"No I am not going to send you money. Ask you family to flip the bill."

"Yes, I mean your family. I can't help you." Pause.

"What do you mean I owe you the money? I don't have anything of yours that cost that much."

"Your car?"

"Well I guess; if you want."

Then he heard a click as another phone picked up, and then his brother's voice came from the phone. He was admonishing Kikyo. 'Sesshoumaru, what is his doing with her?'

"Yes I am here. Sure I understand. The top drawer besides the frig. Yes. Thanks Sesshoumaru."

"Good bye Kikyo, Hope you find what you're looking for."

Inuyasha hangs up the phone and looked in the drawer. Sure enough there were the keys to her car and the tab for the parking garage. If his half brother hadn't stepped in, Inuyasha would have forked even more money for the car. As it was he got it for about six hundred dollars. 'Crap, I hope Kagome doesn't go over board tonight, all I have is a hundred dollars to my name.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Well I hope this leaves you wanting more. What could be more fun then going out with someone you just meet. And it's not even a blind date. Please review. I need to know if I should continue this.

08/15/04 Hope those of you who have read this before can understand any misunderstandings. Give a shout if I miss something.


	3. Saturday night part one

Revision 1.0 Revised some name spelling and any grammar problems.

Thank you Inu Faceness for your review. And yep, you heard right about Kouga's girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A Hanyou's Love Chapter Three: Saturday Night part one 

            "Sango!" Kagome called. She knew she was home. Her Toyota truck was sitting outside.

            "Hai." Sango runs to the door and helps Kagome with the bags.

            "Sango, I need your help. I did something really stupid. I have a date tonight with someone I just met."

            "You mean someone called you and set you up."

            "No, I mean I just met him. And I have a date with him tonight." Kagome said giving in to her nervousness. She bites her fingernails and looks worried.

            "You're kidding. You, the over cautious Kagome."

            "Well it just happened. Listen, he bumped into me at the freezer section of the store." Kagome then processed to tell Sango all about what happened. Sango's eyes got worried when Kagome related to her Koga's introduction.

            "How did you even know where you're going tonight?"

            "That was the weird part. As he said the first part, I just saw a dinner table and then after I saw dancing. It's so weird. That has never happened before. I wonder if it's cause he is a hanyou. I haven't met any of them before. There was that one Youkai that always sent shivers down my spine. That one did something that was horrible. So bad all I get from his chi is blood red pulses."

            "What did you get from Inuyasha?"

            "That's even the strangest. My chi was practically jumping to merge with his. Like I was supposed to know him or something." Kagome placed the last of the groceries into the cupboard. She turned to Sango and gave her a look of 'What do I do.'

            "You are going to go shower and I am going to pick out your outfit."

            "You're kidding. I can't do this. I don't know him. What if he this hanyou that takes girls out to the desert and leaves them."

            "Did you get that vibe?" Kagome shook her head. "Listen, I have been your friend since college. I know you're nervous. But you don't go anywhere any more and to be honest I ran out of guys I know."

            "Thanks. No wonder all the blind dates ended last month. So you think I should chance this."

            "You'll be in your own vehicle, right? And you could zap him if he tries anything." It was the same argument as all the other dates she had. Kagome's first love had made a really bad impression on her. She just couldn't see beyond the possible heartache that could happen. So she always indulged Sango with first dates and then never allowed another date to happen. The second date she had with that Hojo guy, ended in complete disaster. Not only did the guy move way to fast but also he seemed to expect Kagome to kiss him at the end. 

It took Sango and Miroku three weeks to get Kagome to even think of a possible date with anyone. In fact, Sango thought back, Miroku had taken Kagome out to a carnival alone with him. Sango was suppose to go but had been called into the shop for an emergency investigation of one of the cars they were working on. Miroku had acted the perfect gentleman. This alone seemed to help. Since then Kagome had been on four dates and if Sango had known any other guys then she would have had more. Maybe this hanyou could help just a little bit.

            Sango looked at Kagome and saw the 'O' look she made. "Now go to that shower. I have work to do." With that she opened Kagome's closet and began throwing clothes about the room.

            'Great now my room will look like Sango's until I get time to put all that away.' Kagome grabbed her robe and went into the bathroom. Checked all doors were locked. Miroku liked to peek at them. That had almost made them kick him out that first month. If he hadn't had the money for three months rent right then and there he probably would have been. Darn the landlord for increasing rent that same month.

            Kagome started her shower and since Inuyasha was an inu hanyou, she refrained from her more fragrant soaps and to the just plain clean smelled ones. She washed her hair and then leaned forward letting the warm water cascade down her back and across her shoulder. This was a definite stress reliever. She still couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. She was still worried for her heart. That four-year relationship with Sui was just not going to go away. He had meant everything to her. He was her life. She had made her life around him. Even had gone as far as to plan a wonderful wedding with him.

Then the end of college came and he found that life after college was going to be different. He decided that he wanted to start fresh. No attachments. He told her that he was going to visit the world. And, that he didn't think that the relationship would last that long. So he left two days after the graduation ceremony and never looked back. She, on the other hand, always looked back. 'What could I have done differently. What could I have said that would have kept him with me.' Kagome reflected back over the last two years since that fateful day. She was not as in love with him as she had been. If he was to come back she wasn't even sure if she would take him back. She was just scared to have her heart hurt after working so hard to heal it.

The knock on the door brought her back to reality and she turned the water off. Towel drying her body and then wrapping her hair up she put on her robe and then opened the door to see Sango.

"Great, now let's do your hair and then you can change. We have about three hours. Hope its enough time." Two hours later. Kagome looked at herself in the tall hall mirror. Her hair had a thin braid that circled her head and the rest was flowing down her back. She had very light make-up on and she wore the pearl earrings that her mother had given her as a graduation present.

She wore a nice forest green blouse with a V-neck that had sleeves stopping at her elbows. She pants were a pair of black slacks that Sango had. She wore comfortable shoes that matched her shirt. "Ya don't think this is a bit much, do you? He did say casual."

"This is casual. It just says not lounge about the house casual." Sango said.

            Kagome walked into the living room and sat at her desk. She had about forty minutes left. Inuyasha's apartment was only a few minutes away. She could probably leave here at 6:55 and still make it there by seven. That's how close he was. Strange that she had never seen him about before.

            "Ok, you're all set and ready. I am actually glad you're going through with this. Maybe your on your way to move on with your life."

            "I am still nervous. I don't even now what made me help him with his grocery. I am sure he could have found a way to get that stuff home without me."

            "Well, think of it as fate. You were supposed to meet him. I mean look at all the guys you have been out with. Everyone was perfect. But you just didn't feel right with them."

            "Ya, well here I go. I would rather be way early then late. You going to be here when I get back?" Kagome looked at Sango biting her lower lip.

            "Yep, I'm not letting you sleep till you tell me everything, now shoo." Kagome went to her truck and took off for Inuyasha's. 

            Within minutes Kagome pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of her truck. Now if she remembers correct his apartment was on the third level, first door at the top of the stairs. She knocked of the door and waited.

            Inuyasha looked into his closet trying belatedly to decide what to wear, he had told Kagome casual, but the blue jeans and t-shirt just wouldn't work for this night. Signing he slipped into a pair of black slacks and was about to pick a shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Coming." Quickly he grabbed a silk shirt, not even looking at the color. He slipped it on and opened the door.

 There stood the loveliest sight he ever seen. Kagome stood silently. She looked at him and a slight blush came to her cheeks. She looked at him and saw the chest that his red silk shirt wasn't hiding very well. 'Course that was cause he hadn't buttoned it yet, but gods his chest is so- wow I did not just think that.'

            Inuyasha looked at her and wondered what was wrong. He glance down and saw that he had left his shirt opened in the front. Blushing slightly he lifted his hands and started to button it up. "Come on in. I just need to finish up and then we can go." He turned around and headed to the bathroom. Kagome walked in and stood on the threshold. Not to sure about how to act in some guys place. Should she just stand there or maybe sit on the couch. No that was inviting a possible longer stay. How about the bench at the weight machine? No way, she didn't know when that was last cleaned. So she just stood there.

            Inuyasha quickly finished with the bottoms and then grab a belt from the pile in the cabinet in the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and did a double check to see if everything was in place. Well know to face the girl in the other room. He walked out and stopped to stare at her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She was stiffly standing there and didn't look to sure about what to do. He silently walked to his pile of shoes and pick up a pair. Slipping his feet into them, he turned and noticed that Kagome had finally seen him there. "Are you ready to go." He asked grabbing his wallet and keys.

            "Ya, I was just waiting for you. Um, where am I driving us too."

            "Dinner at Border Grill. I hope you like Mexican."

            "Yes, I do. I think I have seen that place. Isn't the place that sits close to the beach?"

            "Yep, I've had reservations there for about a month. There so popular you can't just go there. I just hope the place serves really good food."

            "Oh, I hope I am not causing you any problems with anyone."

            "Don't you worry. She left for Japan about a week ago. I was hoping to find someone to go with. I sure didn't want to be there by myself. And I didn't want to cancel."

            Kagome was quite. 'So I am just a replacement. I guess that will work for now, after all I didn't really want to be here, did I.' Kagome started down to the truck and unlocked the passenger door. As she went to unlock her side, Inuyasha took the keys and then unlock the door and opened it for her. She looked at him and saw he was trying to be nice. She climbed into the cab and then took the keys back. She waited for him to slide into the passenger side and then went to start the engine. Just as she was going to she remembered the radio was on loud and that Inuyasha had those dog-like ears. "Um, I think you might want to cover your ears. I left the radio on loud and I can't turn it down without power to it." She said pointing to the removable faceplate of her CD player. 

            Inuyasha looked at her. And then obliged her by setting his hands on his head. She turned the key and then positioned her finger on the volume waiting for the thing to start. As soon as the sound emitted she pushed the button until the volume was at a very low level. Barely for her own hearing. "Is that ok?"

            "You can turn it up a little more. I've adjusted to loud sounds of this era. Granted I do like the peace of the forest. Now shell we continue the reservations are for eight." At that Kagome backed the truck up and start towards the beach. She always did want to see this place. 'Maybe I should look at the bright side of this. It can't be all bad.'

            Soon she was pulling the truck into the parking lot of the restaurant and then they were walking to the entrance. Inuyasha walked just ahead of Kagome and pulled the door opened for her. She said a quite thank you and then walked through. A gentleman came forward as Inuyasha walked up to her. He gave his name and the man summoned a waiter to show them to their table. He placed a menu in front of Kagome and then gave one to Inuyasha. 

            "Would you like to order your drinks now?" He asked.

            "Yes, I would like a strawberry daiquiri." Kagome said.

            "I as well, please." The waiter nodded and then walked away. Inuyasha looked at his menu and tried to look interested. Truth is, he new what he wanted and he took this time to look at Kagome. She was a beautiful woman. Not like some of her incarnations maybe but she carried her beauty in the way she did things. Her face was very expressionist. Many of the artists he had known would have made thousands of pictures of just her face. Her stormy eyes gave away her feelings and her lips also seemed to add just the right touch to any emotion those eyes were trying to tell you. Like right now her eyes were saying that this place was very interesting. And her lips were saying that she could enjoy a lot of meals here. 

            "Have you decided on your meals?" Inuyasha and Kagome slightly jumped at the sound of their waiter putting their drinks on the table. He had caught the both of them in deep thoughts. After the brief shock Kagome ordered a chicken tostada and Inuyasha a couple of beef enchiladas.

            Kagome went back to looking around the place. It had the air of Mexico and they played old folk music from the region. "This is a nice place. I have heard nothing but good things."

            "Yes, they do seem to be very popular." Inuyasha responded. 'Good one Inu, now how is that suppose to bring conversation to the table?' A sent of heightened anxiety came to his nose. 'Why is she nervous. I haven't done anything wrong have I? My manners have been really good. Thanks to all the years of practice.' With his other senses he saw her chi struggle to mingle with his own. He hadn't bothered to keep his in a tight reign. But maybe this was what was causing her to be tense. He pulled his chi in and locked it down. The smell of her uneasiness banked down to a normal. "So how long have you lived here in the states?" He asked taking a drink.

            "About six years now. I transferred here to a college as an exchange student. After the one year was up, I asked for a student visa and continued."

            "Have you become a citizen yet?" Inuyasha asked

            "Yes, I did that about three years ago. I still go home once a year though. I miss some of the land there. But I got a really good job here. How long have you been here?"

            "Well let me see. This time I have been here about two years."

            "Oh, so where have you lived before?"

            "Just about everywhere. Let me see if I can think of one place I haven't been too." Inuyasha said. He thought for a good while. He had really been just about everywhere. Even into the rain forest. That had been quite the most interesting ten years of his life. "Sorry I can't think of anyplace."

            "So why don't you tell me some of where you have been. I am sure that you have lots of stories. One with your life span must."

            "Oh, and just how old do you think I am?" His Chi raised and he felt a sudden anger. Damn Sesshoumaru. Only he would have found fault at such a statement. Those years with him had left a mark. Now he saw that Kagome was upset and he just got madder at himself.

            "I didn't mean anything rude, Inuyasha, I hope that I haven't offended you." Kagome looked at him. His eyes seemed to have narrowed down into a scowl on intense anger.

  
            "I am sorry to have stressed you. I didn't mean to get edgy. My brother would have found something wrong with your question, and I seem to have picked up his quick anger. I will try my best to keep that under control. Now as to your questions I do have some stories. And just to clear the air, I am somewhere around 600 or so years old. I have lost track of when I was actually born." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She seemed to be shocked.

            "Wow, I thought you would be, umm, well, been around for a long… " How do I say this without sounding rude?' Kagome said.

            "Let me guess you didn't think I was that old, right?" Kagome nodded her head and looked down at the table. Before Inuyasha was a ware of what he was doing. He reached over and placed two fingers under her chin. He tilled her head up so he could lock her stormy gray eyes with his amber ones. "Don't be worried. I am not upset with you. And you have no need to be embarrassed."

            "I'm not embarrassed, I have only met a few youkai and I haven't ever met a hanyou. So I am not sure of how to act around you."

            "I would prefer you to be normal around me." Inuyasha removed his hand. He kept her eyes lock with his. "I don't require feeling superior to anyone, and I don't need anyone to feel that I am. I would like you to just be yourself."

            "I think I can do that for you." Kagome looked at him. She looked beyond his amber eyes a saw an immense sadness there. Almost as if he had seen too many people he knew lost from him forever. She suddenly found herself wanting to wash that away. The arrival of their meals broke the eye contact and for some time they didn't say much. After about an hour later, they stood up from the table and left the restaurant.

            "So now were are we going?" Kagome asked.

            "Have you ever been to the Moonless Nite club? I have heard it's quite the place."

            "I have been there, but I didn't think they we're opened yet."

            "Actually this is their third night since they opened. When were you there."

            "Oh, I work for a company that builds and installs video bars and the such. We did some work there." Kagome unlocked the doors and they were soon on the road towards the club. "So I hear that this place plays a lot of mixed music. Are you sure you want to be exposed to that?"

            "Just give me a couple of minute before we go in. I have something that I can do to help me." Inuyasha then relaxed himself into the truck seat. He closed his eyes. Kagome parked the truck and then watched Inuyasha. His chi seemed to shimmer and then pulse. Then there was a little flash of bright light. Kagome knew that only she was able to see this. When the light faded, Kagome looked to see Inuyasha's cute doggy ear were done. And he had regular human ears.

            "How did you do that?"

            "Over the years I have learned to change my appearance. I am going to trust you with a secret. I don't know why, but I feel that I can. Hanyous have a night when they are in a human form. Mine is when there is a new moon. When I was young those were the only forms I had. My brother can turn into a very large white dog. Me, on the other hand, couldn't. Until I reached a certain age, I was surprised to find out that not many hanyou had lived for that long. I came upon another hanyou when I was at that age. He was only older by about ten years. He taught me how to change my form. Since then I have learned to change only a little part of me. Like now I have human ears but I retain all my other demon qualities. I also lessened my sense of smell. That many people, in that place will undoubtedly bring a lot of scents."

            "Well are you done or do we need to wait longer?" Kagome asked

            "Nope we can go in now" Inuyasha opened the truck door and then walked around to help Kagome out. "I hope you like to dance."

            "I love to dance. And I just want to say that you can trust me with your secret. I will not inform anyone." Kagome looked into his amber eyes and was slightly glad to see some of the haunting look was slowly leaving his eyes. Yet there was still some anguish lingering there.

            "Well shall we?" Inuyasha asked as he held out his arm for her to take. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to escort her across the lot to the entrance. 

Tune in next time to see our couple living it up at the club. Hopefully I'll update soon. Please review. It's that little button down there.


	4. Saturday night part two

A/N: I revised the last three chapters. I didn't really add any thing. Just made some grammar corrections. Also I am following the Anime spelling of the names so this is how Koga's name will be seen. So if you want to check them out to see if anything makes sense now feel free.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Nor any artist work that I might mention.

A Hanyou's Love 

_Chapter four: Saturday Night part two._

            Kagome and Inuyasha entered the Nite-club. The music was loud and lots of people were crowded around. Inuyasha immediately wished he had changed his eyes sensitivity. There were many different colored strobe lights about the place. He tugged at Kagome's sleeve and indicated a space just off to the side with his head. With the loud music he knew that speaking wasn't going to work.

            He walked in that direction and then leaned against the wall. Kagome walked up close to him, and tilted her head with a questioning look on her face. He leaned close to her to speak in her ear. A blush flowed over both their faces at the closeness they were in.

            "I need to adjust my sight. Please stand here. No one should notice anything. Just don't leave me here alone." Inuyasha stepped back and looked into her eyes. He knew that his eyes had started to glisten due to the pain.

            Kagome nodded her head and then watched as Inuyasha leaned back against the wall again. He closed his eyes and she watched the tears roll down his cheeks. 'The light really had bothered him. I can understand that. I am just now getting adjusted to them. Why was he so worried that I would just walk off without him?'

            Kagome saw the momentary flash of Inuyasha's light and then when he opened his eyes he had deep violet eyes. These were so much more emotional that Kagome lost herself in their depth. Suddenly she felt him grab her hand and then lead her to a booth. They sat down and when a cocktail lady came by they order some light drinks. Silently they watched the people around them.

            Inuyasha slowly came use to the bright lights. The pain went away and he was able to see more of the place. There were several places to dance and lots of places to stand around at. The club had a mezzanine level and then an even higher level then that. There was no sigh of the DJ booth that was currently playing some techno music.

            Soon Kagome found the music was getting to her system. She looked inquiringly at Inuyasha. He stood and took her hand and led her to a nearby floor and they pushed their way deep into the mass of people. The beat of the music entered their bodies.

            Kagome moved to the beat of the music and lost herself. She realized that she hadn't been to any place to dance in quite a long time. She found that she had really missed it. The song changed into something a little less intense and several couples moved closer, but they still kept apart. The song demanding you to see only you partner. She looked up and saw Inuyasha had headed to that call and was dancing very close to her. A blush moved through her face as she locked eyes with him.

            Inuyasha had hoped that she would allow him to come this close. He just wants to see her have some fun and drop her nervousness. He saw the tension within her body as she danced and really want that to go away. There had been a moment there when she seemed to just let go of the world and let the music move her. If only the music hadn't changed.

            They danced several songs until they found their thirst was too strong to ignore. Inuyasha took her hand again and they went to their table. He whisked the drink from the top and had most of it drank before he was even in his seat. Kagome looked at him and was wondering if he planned on breathing air anytime soon.

            Another cocktail lady came by and they ordered more drinks. Who would have thought just dancing would make you so thirsty. "They must put something in the air that makes your throat dry. I can't remember the last time I was so thirsty." Inuyasha said over the sounds of the club.

            "Ya, I was wondering the same thing. Say, you ready for more dancing. I should have warned you. Once I start it's really hard to get me to stop."

            "I think I can keep up with you. I do have an advantage." With a wink he took her hand and lead to the dance floor.

            The DJ switched the music as they stepped onto the dance floor. He went way back in time and brought back some memories for Inuyasha.  He had started playing some of the biggest hits from the Rat Pack that was popular in the 40's, 50's and 60's. This place wasn't kidding when they said that they would play music from all eras. 

            Many people move off the dance floor and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She could see that he was in the middle of some memory. She tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her.  She then heard a song start to play that was redone recently. 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole and his daughter Natalie. But this was the original one.

            Inuyasha pulled at her hand and inquired if she was willing to dance with him. She hesitated but decided that what was the harm. She nodded and allowed him to guide her to the center of the floor, which was mostly empty.  He twirled her into position in his arms. Her right hand he held with his left and his right hand rested on her hip, as her left hand lay calmly on his right shoulder. He kept a tight hold of her and then led her through a dance route that was once very popular.

Unforgettable, that's what you are                     (The steps were easy. Just a step to the right, a 

Unforgettable though near or far                        shift forward and then two steps back. Then

Like a song of love that clings to me                  he pushes her back with his right hand and then

How the thought of you does thing to me           twirls her under his left arm. Stretches her out

Never before has someone been more              and with a flip of his wrist brings her back to his

                                                                        front and then they repeated this.)

Unforgettable in every way                                

And forever more, that's how you'll stay

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too

(Instrumental interlude)

Unforgettable in every way

And forever more, that how you'll stay

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too

            The DJ seeing the sight of some couples enjoying the music decided to try his mix of the song. At the most precise moment he added the latest version of the song to allow these couples a few more minutes to dance. At the end of the song Inuyasha twirls her out again, but this time when she returns to him, he dips her back slowly and then brings her back to standing. As the last note clears the air, the DJ pauses the music and allows the onlookers to give their applause. Inuyasha and Kagome felt heat rise slowly in their faces as they realize they had the whole places attention. Not what one would really want. But then the DJ pick some livelier music from the same era and the couple found themselves surrounded with couples dancing. They made their way back to the table and order more drinks.

            After a few more songs, the music moved up to the 80's and 90's. Now was the time to really get your groove on. Kagome looks over at Inuyasha and once again they move out onto the floor. Only this time they shared it.

            Kagome looked at her watch in the light of the restroom. 'Oh my god. We have been here for three hours. And with several drinks that she had already taken, though weak, they were going to start to affect her if she didn't eat something.

            She left the room and went back to their booth. She found Inuyasha slumped in his seat and looking rather worn out. "Hey you ready to go and get something to eat?" she says in his ear.

            He nods his head then leaned towards her ear. "Ya, I could use some food. I think there is a late night dinner about a block away." She nodded and then handed her keys to him. He cocks his head at her, wondering what she was doing.

            "I think I would like you to drive now. I am not intoxicated but I just don't feel like driving. Are you okay with that?" she stood back and waited for him to stand.

            "Ya, that's fine. But are you sure? I mean do you trust me?" he asks as they walk towards the exit.

            "I think that if I couldn't find myself trusting you before, I wouldn't even be here. I have to admit that I was worried. But I know now that was just me, not you."

            They sat at the booth and ordered a plate of french fries and finger steaks to split between them.

            "So what do you do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

            "I am a security guard at Shikon Technologies."

            "How long have you worked there?"

            "About three years. Course I have done a lot of different things over the years. Would you believe I was even a farmer?"

            "No, I can't see you as a farmer."

            "Yep, of course I sold the property two years after I started. That whole waiting process didn't settle very well with me. Oh, I also teach self-defense classes at the local gym." Inuyasha watch Kagome pick at the fries that were in front of them and noticed over half were already gone." Hungry weren't you."

            "Oh, sorry didn't mean to eat most of it."

            "No, no it's fine. I wasn't hungry anyway." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and once again saw many people he had known flash through his mind. The little smirk that she had on her face was something that one of them had perfected to the point that it would flash at any person in seconds and they would comply with what ever the wish was.

            "Um, Inuyasha, you there." Kagome asked. He had looked at her and then seemed to zone out. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jumped, blinked his eyes.

            "Sorry, I saw something and it brought some memories to surface."

            "I imagine that brain of your is packed full of memories."

            "I have probably forgotten more than you will ever remember." Inuyasha said his face emotionless and his eyes frozen. Once again she witnessed his quickness to anger. His head suddenly dropped till his bangs covered his eyes. "I am sorry. Again I have failed to repress several years of being in Sesshoumaru's presence. While he learned to show his emotions, I learned his deadpan look and quick anger. I guess you would like to leave me here and never see me again. I will understand."

            "No." His head came up to look her in the eyes. "We are at least an hour away from either of our homes. I couldn't leave you here. Even if I know you could get home fine. I would still worry. Please do not be sorry. It must have just been recent that you left his presence?"

            "Yes, it's been twenty years. To you that may seem long enough. But to youkai it feels like little more than a few years. I have done many things to repress it, but some things still bring it out. It surprises me any more."

            "Well, let's see maybe being around me brings it out. This has happened twice. So maybe it's me that causes it." Kagome said sadly. For some reason she didn't like the idea of never seeing him again. She was really starting to see him a friend.

            "No, it's not, I won't let that be it. It happens at other times. Not with only you."

            "We might as well come to terms with this then. Have you ever lost control more than once at any one person or in so short of time?"

            "No," Inuyasha hang his head again. 'Why is it that she can bring this out. It's the last thing I need to happen. I can't loose her this time. I don't know if I will get another chance. Time could very well be running out on me.'

            "Do not be saddened, Inuyasha. Perhaps you need more motivation. Perhaps…" She didn't know how he would take this. She wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her again.

            "Perhaps what, Kagome?"

            "Perhaps… friendship with someone who makes this emotion present more often."

            "Are you saying you will be my friend? Even after all this."

            "Of course, it's not like you have really done anything wrong. Just having some problems. But it's up to you. Will you let me be a friend?"

            Inuyasha looked at her disbelieving. 'How could this be, she's willing to over look my flaws. Maybe I am being to hard on myself. I mean I was trying my best. Giving her all my attention.'

            "Yes, Kagome, I would love nothing better than to call you friend." He though franticly for a reason to see her again soon, then he remembered the car that Kikyo had sold to him. "Um, Kagome?"

            "Yes?"

            "Would you do me a favor?"

            "Sure, what do you need?"

            "Well, I have to pick up a car tomorrow, but I need a ride. So I was wondering if maybe you could?"

            "Of course I would. That way I won't have to worry about how you will get your groceries home anymore." That comment got a laugh out of both of them and the tension that was around them dropped in size and they continued to joke around. Later that early morning, Kagome opened the door to her place quietly and saw Sango fast asleep on the couch. Gently she placed the blanket that was on the back of the couch over her friend and then whispered g'night to her. She tipped toed to her room and dropped onto the bed. Sleep took control.

            A mile away, a hanyou gently lies on his bed and whispers good night to a girl that was slowly working her way into his heart and healing the pain from years of love lost to time. He hoped that this one would be the one. That he will finally know what Sesshoumaru knew with his life mate Rin.

Well that's the end to this chapter. I have a question for anyone that would know.

 Is it possible for you to be reincarnated into the opposite sex? 

I have a wonderful thought for this story. I plan on incorporating some of Inuyasha's life experiences and in one; I thought of Kagome's spirit is in that of a little boy. But I don't know how this will be taken. Please tell me if this will be all right. I can change it. But that will require some rather different scenarios to happen. But I can deal with that.

Review responses:

lia200304: Thank you for your review and your welcome. I will be looking forward to more updates from you.

Takun411(): Thank you for your encouragement. I will plan on continuing this.

Inu Faceness: Thank you for your plug. Hope others see this soon.

And to you who haven't review, thank you for reading, but if you want this to continue until the end of the story. I suggest you review. It's that little button at the bottom. Bye****


	5. Road Trip to Camp

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I have been stuck reading other stories and I have another one in the works. Hope you enjoy this addition.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Nor any artist work that I might mention.

A Hanyou's Love

_Chapter Five: Road trip to camp_

Sango curled deeper into the soft back of the couch. Unknown to her there sat a pervert at the love seat. Gazing with longing at her. 'Why can I ask a thousand other girls to go out with me, but when it come to you, Sango, I can't say those words.' Miroku's hands itched to hold this woman. Before he knows it he was standing next to her.

His left hand pulled strands of her hair from her face and he gently ran the back of his fingers along her cheek and down her jaw line. Sango turned her head into the caress and a small smile graced her lips. Miroku bent down further and rested his right hand on her hip.

"So beautiful, my Sango," he whispered.

Sango leaned more into the caress on her cheek. She felt instantly calmer and her nerves were untied like some one had reached out and pulled the one string that would unravel the knot. Suddenly she felt the hand on her hip slide down further to her back side. In one swift movement she opened her eyes, saw Miroku and back handed him across the room.

"Hentai!" Thud

Kagome woke to Sango's scream and groaned. She couldn't believe she had left her on the couch. She really must have been tired last night. 'Or was that early this morning.' She looked at the clock and realized that she had gotten only seven hours of peaceful sleep. And though she could use more , she knew she had best get up and save Miroku and peas Sango's anger.

Kagome sat up and fully realized that she hadn't even bothers to change when she got home. Hearing more sounds of fighting in the other room, she dismissed the idea of changing and rushed out.

She found Sango in mid punch to Miroku's head. Kagome rushed over and grabbed her hand. "Sango, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been dead on my feet when I got home you wouldn't have been out here." She pulled her into the kitchen. "Tell you what. I will make apple fritters and tell you all about last night."

Sango's eyes brightened at this idea. Then she turned to Miroku, about to say something and then saw that he was too dazed to even register what she would have said.

Kagome looked into the frig and pulled out the apples she had bought. Sango walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Ok, girl, I want the whole story." So as Kagome peeled and mixed the apple fritters together, she told Sango of her evening.

After Kagome got Sango to accept Miroku's apology. They all sat at the table and ate their breakfast. Later Kagome laid on the couch and watched TV. She had to go pick Inuyasha up at eleven. But in the mean time she was going to enjoy some relaxation. Right in the middle of this required time, there was a knock at the door. Sitting up she looked around the room. Of course, when she wanted someone else to get the door, no one was around.

"Fine, I'll get the door," she said as there was more knocking. She opened the door and found her neighbor Skip and his adoptive kitsune son, Shippo.

"Hey, Skip, Shippo, what's up?"

"Hey, Kagome, I was wondering if you remember say that you would take Shippo to his camp this year for me?"

"Ya, I remember. I was going to ask when that was."

"Well, that's why we're here. You see they moved up the date of arrival at the site to late this afternoon. I know this is short notice. I was going to let you know sooner, but when I found out about this time change, you were already gone last night."

"Oh, dear, well I guess I can still take him for you. Are you ready to go, Shippo?"

"Yep, I am all packed." Shippo said patting his large back pack. He had been worried that she would not agree to take him after this short notice. Now a big smile broke his face in half, showing his fangs. "I have even changed my ears so you can play the music like we did the last time." He had a blast with her last year. Once he learn the spell to reduce the amount of sounds his ears pick up, Kagome had taught him all the joys of loud music on road trips.

"Good, cause I'm going to need a lot of loud music on this trip. So come in and take a seat at the couch and I'll get ready."

"Thanks, Kagome, you don't know how relieved you have made us at home. We were worried that he would have to miss this years experience. I'll see you later. Shippo listen to what Kagome says and call me when you get there." Skip pulled him into a big hug and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, dad. I'll do that. Say good bye to everyone for me." Skip nodded and walked away.

"Well, Shippo, I need to call a friend and change our meeting to another day."

"I am sorry we are bugging you, but with dad's car on the fritz, he didn't know what else to do." The kitsune hung his head. He knew Kagome had other things to do.

"Don't worry, Shippo. This camp is very important. They teach you what it is to be a youkai and how to use your powers. It wouldn't be good for you to miss this years, now would it?" Shippo shook his head.

"No, I guess it wouldn't. I am just sorry to ruin you plans."

"Don't worry, I am sure Inuyasha will be alright with everything. Now –"

"You know Inuyasha. The Inuyasha of Japan?"

"You know about him?"

"Everyone who is youkai or part, knows about him. His the oldest living Hanyou to date."

"Yes, he had said something about that. Well like I said I need to call him, so go sit." Kagome turned around and went to get her wallet. Inuyasha had given her his card last night so that she would be able to call him. Picking up the phone and reading the card she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice came through the lines.

"Hello, Inuyasha, its Kagome."

"Oh, hey, Kagome. I was just getting ready. Is something up."

"Ya, you could say that. I had promised to take my neighbor to his camp this year. They moved that date up to today. We have to leave in about a half hour. So I won't be able to help you today. I hope you don't think that am just coming up with an excuse. Maybe I could take you there next weekend."

"Are you sure you should do any long distance driving. If I am tiered, then you must be."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be taking my time there and back. Well I am sure that you want to get back to your Sunday. So I'll see you later?"

"Better yet, come get me. I'll go with. You shouldn't go alone anyway."

"I won't be alone. Shippo will be there."

"Only on the ride there. Just come get me." Click. Why that good for nothing…. What gives him the right to say that he can come.

"Well, I hope that you don't mind. Inuyasha will be joining us." Shippo jumped off the couch and ran to her. He jumped at her and grabbed her around her legs.

"That will be great. I will be the envy of the camp. I will have actually have met him, and even get to ride in the same vehicle as him. This is so cool." Kagome had to laugh at his excitement.

"Ok, Shippo, let me go and I'll go change and then we can go pick him up." Shippo removed his arms and went back to the couch, there was a little skip in his steps. Kagome shook her head and then went into her room. Grabbing some clothes she went into the bathroom and took a fast shower. Fifteen minutes later, she had Shippo in the truck and they were on their way.

Inuyasha was standing in the parking lot. He knew that Kagome would want to leave as soon as she got here. Soon he saw her truck down the street and watched her pull into the lot. 'Hope this all goes well. I don't want to scare Kagome by moving to fast for her liking. Last night had been great.' Except for the times he lost control of his temper.

He watched her park next to him and a kitsune scooted over closer to her to make room for him. The kitsune had bright orange hair and seemed to be about waist high. He opened the door and climbed in. "I suggest changing your hearing. We will be listening to a lot of loud music." Kagome said as they started on their way.

"How long is this trip?" He asked as he made himself comfortable in the seat.

"It's about a two hour drive there and back. Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Shippo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Shippo. We are taking him to the yearly kitsune camp."

"It's nice to meet you, Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I have heard so much about you. I heard that you are the oldest living hanyou, is that true?"

"I am not sure. I haven't met many lately so I guess maybe. And what do you mean you have heard so much about me."

"Well, you are kind of a big deal in the youkai world. Your known as the longest living hanyou and that you have had quite the life. That you are suppose to be the brother to the Lord of the Western lands in Japan."

"Half brother." Inuyasha growled out.

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded at him and then closed his eyes. He concentrated his power and changed his ears to human ears and then opened his eyes. He saw the awed look on Shippo's face and had to chuckle.

"Ok, I am ready for the music. What is the selection?"

"The CD case in under your seat." Kagome said.

"Can I pick the CD this time?" Shippo asked. Kagome sent a look at Inuyasha.

"Sure, kid. You pick." Inuyasha had just made Shippo's day. He pulled Metallica's S&M CD out and put it in the player. The music started and the three watched the scenery go by as the symphony played the intro. During the instrumental beginning. Kagome could feel the pulse of the bass through her seat. There wasn't much room for a good stereo system but her brother, Sota, had managed to put in an amplifier and a good bass speaker.

As the music picked up she began to loosen and joined in with the lyrics. Inuyasha found that quiet an enjoyable sight. Shippo was flipping through the pamphlet that Kagome had put in the case with it. Looking through all the photo from their concert. The song of 'Master of Puppet' was coming to a close and soon they were all pulled into the song 'Of Wolf and Man'. Listening intently to the lyrics, Inuyasha's eyebrows went into his bangs. 'Interesting, is this about werewolves or wolf youkai' He caught the chorus

_Shape shift_

_ Nose to the wind_

_ Shape shift_

_ Feeling I've been_

_ Move swift_

_ All senses clean_

_ Earth's gift_

_ Back to the beginning of __Life._

'That actually fits Koga nicely.' Inuyasha said. Just as most full youkai are able to shift their shape Koga shifts into a large brown wolf. The first time he had felt Koga change was much like what a line from the song said. A shiver ran down his back at the memory.

_I feel I change_

_ Back to a better day_

_ Hair stands on the back of my neck_

_ In wildness is the preservation of the world._

_ So seek the wolf in thyself_

Flashback

He was standing at a clearing that Koga had said to meet him. Silently the hanyou stood waiting. His katana that Toutousai had made for him from his father's fang was hanging for his hip. Tetsusaiga was the link to his demon blood remaining in control. At his other hip was a dagger made for his own fang. It too had the same spell, but wasn't as powerful. It allowed his some time to reclaim his sword if it is knocked away from him. But lately the spells have not been as effective as they should. His demon side was fighting with him to remain loose. It was a constant battle in his mind, always keeping in control of his thoughts and deeds. And there were times that even that weren't helping.

That was where Koga was going to come in handy. He seemed to be the only one who could successfully render him unconscious after each transformation was done. But again lately those time were both came away seriously injured were happening more often. But supposedly Koga knew of another hanyou that suffers the same fate, but one who has developed a way to beat the demon blood once and for all.

Suddenly Koga's presence was felt coming from the south. Inuyasha turned and found a large brown wolf entering the clearing. On his back was what looked like a man. Well maybe a man. He was wearing a green kimono and a white obi around his waist. His light green hair was pulled backing a mid-high ponytail, that hung down to his waist.

At his temples there was what looked to be golden horns sweeping back over this head. His goatee consisted of long sweeps on hair flowing down around his mouth and they would have reached his obi, if they were not swaying in the light breeze.

Immense power emitted from the being. Enough to rival most high class youkai. And surly enough to warrant honor from lower level demons. When the tow came close, the dragon hanyou jumped off the wolf shape youkai, and came forward to Inuyasha.

"You must be Inuyasha. The hanyou raised by the powerful miko Midoriko."

"That's me, Who might you be?"

"I am Zaki. Our mutual friend here had asked me to help you. And judging by the power of your chi, I think you just might be able to learn. To start I want you to concentrate on Koga. He is going to transform into his human form. Please take a notice of his chi as he makes the shape shift.

Inuyasha poured all his senses on Koga. He could smell the wild prairie's grain and the fresh growth of tree moss of Koga's scent. At first that was all he could discern. Then he saw Koga's chi begin to shimmer, after a little while the shimmering became a pulsing that started out slow and then picked up pace. A small point of light began in the center of the wolf's being. Growing stronger and brighter as the seconds moved by. Then suddenly the light flashed out brightly and when it left there stood Koga in his human form. The whole while Inuyasha's hair stood on end.

"Damn it, Zaki. Do you know how much that hurt. Why did you slow the transfer."

Zaki walked up to Koga and removed the sutra he had placed on him. "Because, I needed to have Inuyasha see the process. If you changed like normal he would have had to watch you and me change a lot of time. This way is faster."

"Will you two tell me what this is all about. I am not a full demon, I can't shape shift."

"On the contrary you do. I believe your cycle is the new moon. And all hanyous have one day in a mouth that they transform into a human."

"How in Kami's name did you find out my date?"

"That was a stipulation to helping you. Koga was obligated to tell me. I had heard about you and your fights. I also heard how you defeated your fathers greatest enemy. But in order to know if you were indeed the son of the great dog demon Taiyoukai I needed proof. My informants had told me what had transpired during your youth. So I needed to know for sure if the Inuyasha that Koga was telling me about was in fact The Inuyasha."

"Keh, so what?"

"Your monthly transformation is the key to you sanity. I had much the same problems as you. Until I was taught by another." Zaki said

"Another? You mean you're not the first too find the secret. I wouldn't have thought such a thing would be common."

"Well you are partially right. Hanyou's in our case are not a normal occurrence. But it has happened more than twice. There was a time when I wished my mother had not been such a powerful youkai."

"What are you two jabbering about?" Koga was annoyed at being left out completely.

"You see Koga, Inuyasha and I are a bit different than your average hanyou. We will live considerably longer than other hanyous, we have the power to kill most full youkai, and we can shape shift. But that only happens to those that live past their two hundredth mark. I reached mine about ten years ago. How about you?" Zaki asked Inuyasha.

"It was about a week ago, I guess."

"Now, I will show you my shape. We are in a generally remote location. So the chance of humans seeing up should be at a minimum." Zaki move away across the open space. Soon Inuyasha saw the same things happen that he saw with Koga. At the end of the flash there stood a white dragon that stood two man heights at the shoulders and his head was another mans height above that. His long body flowed back to two powerful hind legs and his tails swished back and forth ended with large golden spikes that could impale several bodies at once. His hair ran down his back ridge to stop between his shoulder blades, and each leg ended in four large golden talons.

"Wow, I wonder what I would look like?"

"Probably a smaller version of Sesshoumaru, without the markings." There was another flash and Zaki came back across the clearing. He was missing his horns and his hair was change to a light brown.

"This is my human form. I use this more than any other form. It doesn't attract attention to myself. Now it will take you some years before you are able to effect that change. But right now we will concentrate on controlling you blood that starts your demon side to emerge."

End Flashback

That day had changed the rest of his life. When Zaki passed away about fifty years later, Inuyasha became desperate to find his soul mate. Once another hundred years went by along with a couple failed attempts with his soul mate. Inuyasha realized that he had out lived Zaki. Even after six centuries or so he still felt young. Perhaps it's cause of his fathers heritage.

That family line had many long lives. Heck, he probably would still have many aunts and uncles around if they hadn't died from some war. Maybe even he would have dies along time ago if the youkai wars had not stopped. Oh, where the human wars. But he had only participated in one.

What a mistake. He had had to slow his vital signs to almost nothing to make the human medic believe he was dead from the stomach wound and leave him behind for at least a little while. The name he was using at that time was on the MIA list. Even though the medic had reported him dead.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You want to pick a CD now?" Shippo interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure, kid. What we got here?"

A/N: Well I hope this makes up for the long wait. I have another story tumbling around in my head. I have some of it written but need to finalize the outline before I can continue it. On with the review responses.

Marisha0111 – Thanks for your feed back. Yes, I have seen many plots reused way too much. So I am trying to follow what the muse says and make something new. I plan on the little boy plot. He will be making an appearance soon, just not sure when. I hope I play it off right.

get-backers-136 – Glad to be of assistance. Hope to see more from you.

Inu Faceness - Thanks for being there, Sara. Without you, I don't think I would have continued this storyline. I do plan on the little boy plot, but haven't figured where to put him yet. Maybe soon.


	6. Midoriko

A/N: I guess my rate of updating seems to be every other weekend. I hope to change that. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A Hanyou's Love

Chapter Six: Midoriko

Inuyasha had enjoyed the ride to Shippo's camp site. All the different music that Kagome likes to listen too, made the ride like a quick trip to the store. They had made it in time to the camp and several camp counselors and children begged her to stay for awhile. Inuyasha could tell she really wanted to stay, so he told her to go ahead and not worry about the drive back. They ended up staying for two hours and had dinner there.

Watching her and the children once again brought a lot of buried memories back. They were not bad memories but had some sadness to them. Still he was glad. Those memories were a part of who he was.

As Inuyasha drove down the highway, the soft music they were playing now had sent Kagome into a light slumber. 'She is so beautiful. I could spend eternity just like this.'

But his dream was popped when their exit came. As he got closer to his home he decided to just wake Kagome and have her tell how to get to her home. She had to be too tired to drive, right?

"Kagome, wake up."

"Hm, another five minutes."

"Sorry, but I need you to give directions" Inuyasha said as he nudged her shoulder.

"What, oh. Just go to your place. I can get home myself."

"No, I am driving you home. Now which way. The guys behind us aren't going to wait."

"Um, left." She said after taking a look around. A few more blocks and turns, Inuyasha pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off. And handed her the keys.

"Thanks for bringing me home. Are you sure you'll be alright walking home?" As they walking to her door.

"Who said I will walk? It's a nice night, good for a quick run. I'll see you this Saturday, right."

"Yep, I'll be by to take you to your car. And don't hesitate to call me if you need some help in the week."

"I will, see ya later." With that Inuyasha left her home and began to run home. A couple of minutes later, Inuyasha laid out on his bed and thought about his most treasured memories Midoriko.

Feudal era, Japan, 500 or so years ago.

A small boy with silver hair was fishing at a small pond. Now many would not have thought this strange, unless they got a better look at him.

This boy was of about ten human years old. And he wears red clothes, that were right now sitting on the bank. He was standing in the pond with his clawed hand, yes clawed, poised over the water. His ears at the top of his head twitched at the ripples the slow fish made. Yes, I said twitched, for the boy was not human but then he wasn't a youkai either. This was Inuyasha, a hanyou of inu-youkai heritage.

He had recently lost his family and was striving to live on his own in the wild. He was a fast learner and had already found a nice cave in the cliff  that over looks this pond and the small village on the outskirts of a large forest. He wasn't welcomed into the village but the miko there seemed to not mind him making a home nearby. She was a strange one. Normally mikos killed any youkai, but she had just told the villagers to let him alone and only attack him if he poised a threat.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was so rapped into his fishing he had not noticed the large tiger youkai that was watching him. Just then Inuyasha caught a large fish and turned to return to the shore. Upon seeing the tiger youkai, Inuyasha dropped his dinner and froze. He wasn't afraid, just not sure what this youkai wanted.

"What is a hanyou like you doing here. This is my territory and I will not have you spreading your scent anymore. Your stink raises my fur and leaves a nasty taste in my mouth. I suggest running, though that will not help you. But the run would be great fun for me." With that said, he jumped at Inuyasha and would have succeeded in punching him in the face if he had not already moved to run to shore. The tiger stopped above the water and looked to where Inuyasha was.

"You have to do better than that. I am not just a defenseless hanyou. I was trained some and will not give you an easy fight." Inuyasha said as he dressed into his clothes. He knew this fight would be difficult and any protection he could have would be an advantage. His clothing was made of a fire rat youkai fur and could stop most attacks from seriously injuring him.

"Is that so little one. Well let's just see." The tiger youkai said and from his spot above the water charged towards Inuyasha.

"Iron revere soul stealer." Inuyasha shouted as he sent his attack at the tiger. Who was not expecting him to know just an attack and was sent into the water.

"Oh, now you have really made me mad." The tiger youkai said and charged Inuyasha.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Else where a maiden was gathering herbs. She had on red and white clothes and her black hair was tied to the side in a black strip of cloth. Around her torso she wears a steal enforced leather armor and at her side was a katana. Her black eyes looked through the many plants before her and her hands swiftly picked what she needed.

She was different then your normal maiden. Though her armor and weapon said as much. This woman was a miko. Young for her station, but determined to do her best.

The miko that had trained her had passed away last year and the villagers were still getting use to an armored miko. A miko who preferred the sword to any bow and arrow. Though that to was strapped to her back. She was not one to pass up any chance to wound her challenger.

Suddenly the noise of battle reached her ears. Slowly she sat up and glanced around the clearing that she was by. From across the space a red shape emerged as if thrown through the trees. This figure landed ruff on it's back, but quickly was up and in defensive mode, when a tiger youkai came from where he had just emerged.

"Blades of blood" The small boy in red yelled and crimson colored attack wave flew at the youkai. The tiger managed to avoid all and charged at the small boy. The maiden calmly watched the battle. She knew that if Inuyasha wished to live in the wild he must learn to fight for his life. Any help she gave now would not be beneficial for him.

Attack after attack continued. The hanyou was slowing and he knew that soon he would see his family again and hoped the tiger youkai would be swift. As once again he was knock to the ground, his wounds gushed more of his blood into the ground and he felt the last of his straight leave him.

The tiger youkai made to pounce on his victim and would have his revenge for being water logged by this mere slip of child. Just as his legs left the ground an arrow found its way into his chest.

Landing awkwardly on the ground beside Inuyasha, he turned to where the arrow came from. The maiden lowered her bow and drew her sword. She stood perfectly still. She should not have interfered, but something had to be done. He was just a boy and deserved to live. Maybe it was her nature mothers instinct, or that she could not see an innocent die in such a way.

"Are you his mother?"

"No,"

"Then why, he will surely grow to kill humans."

"Perhaps, but what had he done to earn your wrath?"

"Being in my territory and knocking me into the pond. My fur will not be the same for months."

"So, he has only offended you twice. I would have thought he had done worse. Like kill your mate or child." She taunted. Since he did not leave the area upon seeing her, she had no choice but to fight him. If word spread that she had allowed a youkai to live her hard won trust and honor would be for nothing. But she will not kill our right. He had to attack her. So she made an attempt to make him angry enough too.

"You dare to taunt me, I am full youkai. Who are you to do so."

"I am Midoriko, miko to yonder village. Maiden that gave Inuyasha leave to live here."

"You, you have reduced my clan to but a few oni and a few powerful youkai. You, I shall enjoy killing."

"You could try." She replied back. Giving a spare glance at the hanyou and then back to the youkai. He launched his attack, she dodged his swipe and turned to face him.

Once again he launched an attack and she dodged to the side that had the arrow. Grabbing the shaft she infused her miko powers into it and jumped aside. A shriek echoed in the valley as her purifying power tuned the tiger youkai into dust.

"Fool, never attack without thought or anger driven. It will only get you killed. Understand Inuyasha." She turned to him and he nodded his head from where he sat.

Silently she walked towards him and ripped her sleeve from her shirt. In silence she tended to his wounds and then went to gather her bow and basket of herbs. "Come, Inuyasha. I have food back at my hut and your wounds will take days to heal even for your heritage." Midoriko said as she walked to the path that leads to the village. Within minutes, Inuyasha was walking by her side.

End flashback

He had stayed at her hut for about a week that first time. The villagers were wary about him but soon found out he posed no threat. Over the course of years he had came to live happily with Midoriko. She had been a wonderful mother and a great friend. Her death had left him feeling alone. Until Kikyo came.

Inuyasha looked about his apartment. Alone. Once again alone. But maybe Kagome can change that. But where had he gone wrong in the past. What was the one mistake that he made.

'You never really loved them.'

"Yes, I did."

'No, you loved them for who they had been.'

"Had I really done that?"

'With each one.' Inuyasha realized then what has happened over and over again. He always looked for the others in the current. It wasn't until that one was gone that he made a place for them as an individual.

"Not this time. I will make this one work. I will not repeat. From now on I will look, really look at Kagome.

As the clock went past two in the morning. Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about a girl that lived just down the street.

A/N: Well, what do you think. I will hopefully have more in about two weeks. Look at my profile for any update notes or notifications.


	7. Friends coming over

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But Determination decided to step out the door and Procrastination stepped in. Muse went swimming but all she did was flounder in the water. That is until Determination came back and saved her. Procrastination hovers in back ground.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A Hanyou's Love

Chapter Seven: Friends coming over

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as she was getting into her truck. She turned to him and raised her eyebrow, silently saying that she was listening.

"You want to go do something tonight?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Inuyasha. But the gang is coming over tomorrow. So I need to gather some things up and then get some sleep."

"Sure, maybe another time." Inuyasha said. His face stoic and voice sounding flat. He knew it had been a mistake to ask her to pick up the car tonight instead of tomorrow morning.

Noticing his face and tone of voice she knew he was upset. But she couldn't leave the gang hanging, so. "Hey, why don't you come by too. I am sure they would like to meet you. Oh, and bring Koga, if he hasn't anything else to do."

His eyes lifted to meet hers. 'She is letting me inside her circle of friends. Sure she said she wanted to be friends, but I thought she had just said that to be nice. Maybe I have a chance.' "Sure, what time do you want us to stop by?"

"Between 10 and noon. Bring whatever junk food you want. Thanks, Inuyasha. It will be great to have more there. I'll see you." With that she hopped into her truck, started it, and then left him standing there.

She had to leave. If she hadn't when she said the time he was to come she would have said something pathetic. Though what she did do was really pathetic. 'I can't believe I am letting him come over. What had gotten into me. Never have I remained this stuck on a guy, not since Sui. But the gang will be there. Right, nothing to worry about.'

She continued on her way to the store for some shopping.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha watched as she drove away. This hadn't been a complete waist of time. He climbed into Kikyo's old and his new 1970 blue vw beetle. She had some guys rebuild the engine and all the wiring was fairly new. He still couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru had convinced her to sell it to him. Actually she gave it away, but who was he to complain.

Starting the car he left the lot and stopped at the office to pay for the storage. As he pulled into the apartment complex he noticed Koga was home. Not really thrilled to ask him if he wanted to go over to Kagome's, but she said to find out if he wanted to come.

Don't get him wrong, he liked the wimpy wolf. He just didn't like the looks he had first given Kagome.

Parking, he locked the car then went to Koga's apartment, that was one level below his. He knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. Shortly the door was opened for him. He stepped in and looked about the place. It was much the same layout as his own, except the arrangement of the furniture.

Koga slumped on the couch and gave Inuyasha an evil glare. "Is there a reason you knocked on my door at this time of day. I just got home from a double shift. Sean called in sick just as mine was getting over. The boss asked if I could fill and then have tomorrow off. And since I haven't had a decent nights sleep for a week I was looking forward to it. So what do you want?"

"You complain too much. But Kagome asked me to invite you, along with me, over to her place tomorrow afternoon. But don't think I will let you hit on her. So what do you say?"

"I'm in. Anything to get out of helping Taki move more. I am going to ignore any calls from her. And what do you mean not letting me hit on her?"

"You didn't notice her aura did you?"

"No, I didn't, but that's not my fault. It was only a few seconds that I got to even have."

"It's her." Inuyasha said simply as he sat on the arm of the lounge chair.

"But how? I mean, Kikyo-"

"I don't know how, but Kikyo and Kagome have pieces of the soul. But Kagome has the largest share."

"Hm, fine. If you are still bent on finding this soul mate of your and you think its her then I won't interfere. But, there is something about her. So if you so much as cause her pain, I will beat the pulp out of you."

"As if you could, I seem to remember who has beaten who constantly for the past millennium." He watched as Koga's chi flickered and flow out across the room. "I'll be at you door at 10. So be ready." And then he left to his own apartment.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kagome woke with a start. Looking about her room she wonder what could have woken her from her sleep. She remained silent as she listened to all the sounds of the house. Nothing.

Then she looked over at her clock. Not again, for the third time that week her body had registered that she was sleeping past eight hours and decided to end the sleep cycle.

Groaning she rolled over and tried to get back into her dreams. Lightly snoozing she registered when Miroku started his shower. Then heard Sango rustling around in her room. 'Guess it's time to get up.' Rising from the bed she put on a gray t-shirt and blue cotton shorts and left her room for the kitchen.

Everything was ready for the gang this afternoon. She just had to remove things from the frig, and then arrange the game consoles and TV's.

"Morning Sunshine." Miroku said as he came in.

"Morning, when did you get in." Kagome smirked at him. Knowing he hadn't come home till the wee hours of the morning.

"What are you saying. I was home all night."

"Sure you were. Like the silver sedan was parked outside all night. That I know wasn't there."

"No, some one stole my car?" Miroku faked anxiety and ran to the front window. "Wow, don't do that Kagome. I just paid off the loan."

"I give up. What you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, a blonde, brunette or red head. Which ever you have hidden away." Miroku said as he sauntered into the living room.

"Food, Miroku, food." Kagome responded as she looked into the frig.

"Morning everyone." Sango said as she came to look over Kagome's shoulder. "You, go sit. I will make breakfast."

"Um, just don't make too much. It's eight o'clock and the rest of the guys will be here at 10 or so."

"I know, now shoo so I can get out the food." And Sango pushed Kagome into the living room with Miroku. Turning to look at what he was doing she found him arranging the furniture for the party.

"You don't have to do that. I was going to here in a bit."

"Kagome. You do enough around here for the three of us. It's only fair that we help once in awhile. Besides, you are coming with me to convince Ayame to come. I almost had her willing to come last time I saw her."

"Didn't she just look at a bunch of homes?"

"Ya, but it ended up being an excuse to get someone to spend time with her. I told her she hadn't needed to do that. I would have gone to the movies instead of looking at homes. Since Drew left her, she is lonely. It's gotten to her. But she wouldn't commit to today. So we are going there, tie her up and bring her here."

"After you eat. And I will get the stuff out onto the table while you are gone. Should all be ready when everyone gets here."

"Okay, guys I give. By the way I invited Inuyasha and Koga." She waited for the exclamations.

"Cool, now we get to meet him." Sango said.

"Yes, it will be nice to see the guy you've been seeing a lot of lately." Miroku said as they each prepared their plates of eggs, ham and biscuits. "You have seen him, what, three times now."

"Four if you count the bump at the store." Sango said.

"Will you two stop it. Geesh, people would think you guys are my parents with the way to worry about my dates. Not that I have seen Sango go on many. In fact I think it's been two months since you did, Sango. Your over due."

"She is right. Would you like to go out sometime, Sango, my dear?"

"Don't 'my dear' me. I am not yours. And so what if I haven't. Kagome you should hurry if you guys are going to Ayame's." And Sango effectively changed the subject.

"Okay, I'll go get ready for the day then we can go pick up Ayame. Oh Sango, I believe that Kiro is going to be here with the rig. I though you might want to look it over."

"Sure, I'll do that. Don't take too long."

"We won't." Kagome left the room and the returned twenty minutes later in a light green t-shirt

and jean shorts. "Ready, Miroku."

"Yup."

O.o.O.o.O.o

"Come on Ayame. It will do you good. You were just saying to me yesterday that you didn't like being in the apartment alone. And now that I ask you over to our place, you get all nervous." Miroku said to the defiant wolf youkai.

'Wolf youkai, hm.' Kagome thought about what might happen if Koga met her. "Ok, Ayame. I hate to resort to this but it's for your own good" Kagome stepped up to Ayame, who backed up into the wall that was behind her.

"No, Kagome. Please, I'll go. Just don't zap me." They all stepped out of her apartment and climbed into Miroku's car. "I just won't know anybody there except you guys. I don't like meeting people like this. What am I suppose to do?"

"You talk to them, play games, and socialize." Miroku told the red head girl. He looked at her outfit and nodded his approval. Even when she stays at home she always wears nice clothes. Today she had on a light blue quarter sleeve blouse and jean short. As well as some nice sandals that showed off her toes.

"Really Ayame, you know most of them. And don't worry. They are a lot nicer that Miroku, here. At least they won't grope your butt." Kagome said from the back seat.

"I am shock, Kagome. That you would think that it is all that I ever do."

"Well you do. Admit Miroku. You work at that place just to see all the women in those form fitting business suits." Ayame said.

"I can't help it if that is what they wear. And I got that job on my credentials, I'll have you know."

"Ya that got you in the door. I don't know what is keeping you there." Kagome said.

"Humph," was all Miroku said as he drove on back to the house.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha knocked on Koga's door the next day. Tapping his foot he waited impatiently for the wolf youkai. "Come on, Koga, we have to stop at the store before we can get to Kagome's." He pounded on the door.

"I'm coming, geesh, Inuyasha are you trying to bust down my door." Koga said as he slipped on his green t-shirt and grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha said. He walked down to his vw and unlocked the doors.

"When did you get this? Wait, is this Kikyo's?"

"Ya, she sold it to me. Said something about not needing it anymore."

"So she really is gone for good, uh?" Koga said looking at Inuyasha to see confusion and loneliness in his eyes. "Boy, she left you harder then any other."

"I think it was a mistake taking to her. I mean it happened fast and I was always being let down or forgotten. You have no idea how it felt to be left at the mall, because she met up with a friend in the bookstore while I was at the magazine rack."

"Then why did you stay with her?" Koga asked. He wanted to make sure the hanyou was over her. Not just for Kagome's sake, but for Inuyasha's as well. She hadn't been good for him.

"Right now I don't know. I guess it was because of the gap between her and Michelle. I guess the loneliness had gotten to me. And when she was lavishing attention on me, I felt good. No, I take that back, I felt used but didn't know it."

"Good, let's hurry, I want to see Kagome and maybe have some fun." They reached the store and went to the produce section. Inuyasha looked over the bowls of fruit mixes and finally decided on a bowl of watermelon and cantaloupe.

Watching Inuyasha walk back to the car and then driving onto Kagome's place he saw the tension in his body and wondered if he knew the effect this soul mate had on him. He went through so much to try to find happiness.

He hated to admit it but dog breath was a good friend and after each relationship Inuyasha had, he worried that he would give up. That's how youkai dye naturally. They give up on life and simply fade into dust. It seemed to be the same with hanyou's as well. Since word of Zaki had said that he simply disappeared from his manor one day and was never seen again. They had looked for a good two years until it finally dawned on them that he had left this world.

"Listen, Inuyasha. I think you should take it slow with Kagome. Find out about her. Learn what she is like. Sure, fall in love with her but don't move onto a serious relationship unless she starts one. Give yourself time."

"Do we even now how much time I have? Sure I could just let this world go, but I plan on not doing that soon. But just how much longer will I live? I am part human, you know."

"Just the same Inuyasha, both you and her deserve to take this slow. Maybe that has been the problem in the past."

"You're right. I have been thinking about that for a couple of days. If anything she will become a good friend and maybe life will be easy for awhile."

Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's drive and parked next to a truck that had a covered car trailer hooked up to it. Not recognizing it from his last visit he wondered whose it was.

They got out of the car and walked around the trailer, heading for the front door. Koga looked around and saw a jet black 1970 camaro with two maroon pearl essence strips running from the hood to the trunk. "Wow, look Inuyasha."

"Isn't that the car that won the event races last year?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed the large white number 94 in the window.

"I think it is. You don't think Kagome is part of their team, do you?"

"I don't know. She hadn't said anything."

"Inuyasha?" A male voice came from behind them at the front door.

"Yes," he tuned and there was the pervert from work. "Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"Me, I live here. Your Kagome's Inuyasha?" Miroku's eyes widened and then a look of 'well duh' was on his face. "For some reason I hadn't put two and two together. I should have known it was you. What with you being a hanyou."

"Probably couldn't get past your perverted thoughts." Inuyasha said with a smirk, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I don't have perverted thoughts all the time."

"No only about three quarters of the time." Koga said. "So what possessed Kagome into letting you stay here?"

"My charm of course. And the fact that she and Sango can't get enough of me." Miroku said with his perverted smirk and then Koga heard a growl for Inuyasha.

"Easy, will get him later." He whispered to him. "Sure, Miroku. You continue to dream. There must be another reason."

"Well come in. Mostly everyone is here." Miroku said then went inside, holding it opened for them.

They walked up the steps to the door and just as they were about to enter, they heard a resounding slap and then they had to dodge away as Miroku's body went flying by.

"How many times do I have to tell you. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sango yelled as she stormed past the two and grabbed Miroku by the ankle and then dragged him back to the house, not even caring as his head hit the steps. "You must be Inuyasha and Koga. I'm Sango and if you will just come in I will introduce you to the others.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

And that my friends is the end of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. And maybe now I will have more regular updates. Can't promise anything, but I will try, later.


	8. The Driver

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. But life knocked on the door and wouldn't go away. On top of the overtime at work, my hubby announced that we were approved for the home loan. So in a few mouths we will be the proud owners of a home. Our first one. But I am sure you are all wanted to get on with the story, so here you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**A Hanyou's Love**

_Chapter Eight: The Driver_

Inuyasha sat back in the chair he had claimed and watched Kagome and the wolf youkai race CTR (Crash Team Racing) on the ps2. A soft moan was heard at his side and he leaned over to see Miroku raise a hand to his head.

"Is that Miroku I hear?" The wolf youkai said, for some reason her name was lost to him.

"Ya, he seams to be coming around."

"Good, because Kagome is kicking my butt." She screamed as Polar's cart, controlled by Kagome, swooped past Pura's, controlled by the youkai. And stole the gift box that she was aiming for.

"Give it up, Ayame. Miroku can't save you." Ah, that's her name.

"Maybe he can't save me, but I know he can beat you, next." She groaned as Pura's cart was blown up.

"Inuyasha looked over at Koga, who was currently listening to Kiro tell him about the car. As of yet they hadn't found out who was on the team and who wasn't. But Koga's eyes were glued to Ayame. He did nod once in a while but Inuyasha knew he wasn't really hearing him.

Over at the xbox game was Sango and the neighbor that was introduced as Skip, Shippo's step father. They were in the middle of a fighting game. Sango's fighter was currently being beaten by Skips and she was letting the whole world know how unfair that was. "Move out of the way, you stupid idiot. Come on, Skip give me some lee-way here."

"Not a chance. I back off and your girl locks my guy in a corner and then woops him butt to oblivion."

"That right. Now if you will just back off." Sango said as she maneuvered her fighter and started to retaliate.

Another groan interrupted Inuyasha's observations. He looked down and found Miroku sitting up. His hand to the back of his head. "Was it worth it?"

"Naturally, but I went overboard this time. She has never hit me that hard, even the other morning wasn't this hard."

"You're hopeless, my friend."

"Miroku, get you butt over here. Kagome is kicking mine in this game." Ayame yelled.

"Sure, Ayame. Just give me a sec." Groaning he stood and dusted himself off. He walked over to the table with the refreshments and food, and poured himself a drink.

"Game over." Kagome said and then whooped as Polar stood in the winners platform. "Told you Ayame. Miroku couldn't save you." And then she stuck her tongue out at her. Inuyasha smirked at her childish ways and fought the laugh that was about to leave his throat.

"Since that is done, and Miroku is up. How about we have our meeting and then have some chow." Kiro said.

"I won the match!" Skip said as his fighter did a final blow to Sango's. He smirked at the Sango and then quickly moved out of her range. "I'd say that starting the meeting is a good plan."

Miroku walked over to a cabinet that had a racing trophy in it. Pulled some papers out of a small drawer in the side, he turned to find all eyes on him. "First, is the car in top form?" He asked Sango and Kiro.

"Yup, I check the engine earlier, seems to be in working order. Just needs a test run."

"The running gear was replaced after the last race. Naraku caused some damage when he tried to run us into the wall. The small amount of body damage was fixed by the garage in no time. I really want to see how it handles the corners first before we test the maximum output of the engine." He looked at Kagome. Inuyasha began to wonder about who was the decision maker.

Kagome nodded and then looked back at Miroku. "When's the next time the track is available?"

"Their allowing tests runs next Saturday and Sunday. I think they might even have some Friday. But they will probably close early that day."

"When is Shippo to be picked up?" Kagome asked Skip.

"Camp ends Thursday evening. They will allow children to stay until Saturday afternoon."

"So I have to either go pick him up Friday after work or early Saturday."

"Saturday." Inuyasha spoke up.

"What?"

"I said Saturday. I have a late shift this Friday, so I can't go. So it will be Saturday."

"And what makes you think you can make that kind of decision?" Kagome asked with her eyebrow raised. A sure sigh to anyone who knows her that her temper is rising as well.

"I don't like the idea of you driving that distance alone on a Friday night. Besides I think Shippo wanted me to come."

"Listen, the sooner we test the car, the sooner we can have all the kinks worked out and be racing in top form. If that means driving to pick him up Friday then so be it. You have no real say in the matter."

It was Inuyasha's turn to show his rage. Rage that was not influenced by Sesshoumaru. This was Inuyasha all on his own. "As if they need you at the track. I am sure the guys can do the test without you. What do you do anyways? Track the time at laps?" He folded his arms and smirked at her.

"Why you little – "

"Why don't you let me handle this Kagome," Miroku interrupted

"Fine. Look at the times available Saturday then let me know." With that she stormed out of the house and proceeded to start the barbeque.

Picking up the briquettes and arranging them in the bottom of the barbeque, she fumed about his attitude. "Where does he get the right to decide my life? If I want to drive out there Friday alone, I sure as hell will. I don't let anyone else to tell me what to do."

Still fuming and angrily going about starting the fire. She hadn't noticed a presence behind her. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes. Gasping, she froze, and almost panicked when his aura flared around her. "I see you still haven't learned to hold that temper of yours." A male voice sounded in her ear.

Kagome turned and stared at the young man in front of her. His unruly ebony hair fell into his eyes and his cobalt's stared into her own stormy ones. She closed her eyes and pulled him into a fierce hug. Kami, how she had missed him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Miroku looked at the hanyou. It was still hard to see him in the light that Kagome had given him from her stories of their time together. He knew this hanyou was a brash, stubborn man.

And he was just proving him right in the attitude he just showed Kagome. Why was it so wrong for Kagome to pick up Shippo Friday alone. It's a safe drive and she was used to it. She had been taking Shippo there for two years.

"Inuyasha, I really must agree with Kagome. What is wrong with her driving there Friday?"

"Why does she need to be at the track with you guys?" Inuyasha looked at the pervert. For a guy who did research for the company, he didn't seem like the type to race cars.

"Inuyasha, do you even know who drives the car?"

"Not really. I figured it's either you or Skip."

"No, I keep track of all stats, set times and monitor the driver. Sango is mechanic and Kiro provides parts and services. That car is expensive to maintain. There aren't many of those models, so spare parts are hard to come by. That's Kiro's job. We would be in worse condition if Kagome hadn't prevented the car from colliding with the wall with her miko powers." Miroku smirked, that had been quite the hair raising experience. "And Skip is pit crew. His large size and strength help us change anything that needs it between laps."

"So what does Kagome do? And who's the driver?"

"Kagome." Miroku states and then steps back waiting for the explosion.

For one instant Inuyasha thought he was going to blow his top. But realization set in. Of course she would have inherited this trait. She had many of the others. One of her past lives had a love for speed. Horses were the fastest at the time. The competitions they went to were for experienced riders only.

Inuyasha smirked and then turned to Koga. His eyes shone with mirth. Koga knew whom he was remembering. That boy had brought lots of trouble that they were always digging him out of. He turned his body back to talk to Miroku more when he caught the sight of Kagome hugging some guy outside. His smile slipped away and his eyes became emotionless.

Miroku looked where he was looking and saw Kagome. "When did he get back? I haven't seen him for awhile."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kagome stood back and looked the boy in the face. "When did you get in? And why didn't you tell me when you were coming? I would have picked you up."

"I got in yesterday and Kohaku picked me up. I knew I wouldn't have much time to see him if you got me and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it is a surprise. I am glad you came. I need someone to help me. Inuyasha is being overprotective and I have to go pick up Shippo and the car needs testing. And."

Sota shut up his sister by stuffing her facing into his chest. She was always a motor mouth when stressed. And it appears that this Inuyasha had just topped her bucket of tolerance. "It's ok sis, I am here and we will be ready for that first race. You'll see. Now how about we go get some of that beef you have in the frig and make me something edible."

"You and that stomach of yours. I swear you have a hollow leg. Well let's go get the introductions over with." Kagome walked to the house and saw the icy look Inuyasha gave her as she came in holding Sota's hand.

"Hey, Inuyasha. I would like you to meet someone-."

"I hope you are happy. I'll see you sometime." Inuyasha said as he walked past and left them all standing in the house. He walked up to his car, then looked back at the house. Who was he kidding? He knew this was too good to be true. Kikyo really did to a number on him. He had willingly fallen into the trap of hoping that this one time she would become his. That this time everything would turn out the way it was supposed to.

He flung open the door and started the motor. As he pulled out of the stall he saw Kagome run towards him. No, he wasn't going to last this time. This was it. He couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't a life. This was torture. He gave her a cold stare and then drove home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kagome ran back to the house. She ran to her room and started to gather her keys and wallet. "I have to go to him. I have to tell him that it's all a misunderstanding. Why didn't he wait just a few more minutes. Must be something Sesshoumaru would have done. Or something in-between."

"Kagome? What's going on? Who was that?" Sota asked from her door.

"That was Inuyasha. The guy who has turned my life upside down and who now must be locking his feelings inside and losing all hope. I have to go. Um, you have a place to stay at?"

"Ya, Kohaku invited me to his place. You'll be ok with him, right?"

"I think so. I said I would help him and that's what I am going to do. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she ran out of her room, said a quick good bye to everyone and then ran to her truck. She speed away and hoped that Inuyasha would be at his place.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Inuyasha unlock his door and stood in the empty place. So many times have slipped through his fingers. So many lives had touch his and then left him. His mother, brother, the first Kikyo. Midoriko. All of them came into his life and then left him. Left him to be alone and lost.

The sound of the door opening bought him out of his thoughts. Turning he was shock at who was there. Kagome.

She looked at him and saw the cold front he was putting up. "What are you doing here? Came to throw your happiness in my face. Came to tell me to never darken your door again? Fine if that's what -."

He was cut off as she threw herself into his arms. It shocked him to the core. "Shut up, just shut up. I don't want to do any of that. Where did you get those ideas? I had told you that I would be your friend and help you. I am not going to just let you leave and not stop you. You're stuck with me. You hear. There isn't anything you can do to make me leave you."

His eyes got wider with every sentence she said. She had really meant all those things. He smelled the truth in her words and the saltiness of her tears. She cried for him, for his unhappiness, for his lost soul. His arms came around her and pulled her to him. His right hand came to rest at the back of her head and he held onto her with all he had. "I am sorry. I saw you with him and lost myself. I couldn't take it."

"He's my brother. Just my brother." Once again his eyes widened. Stupid. He was really stupid. He let go of her and allowed her to step back from him. Looking into her eyes he saw all the hope of the world in those blue mists. Unshed tears coated her lashes and lines showed were some had escaped. "I couldn't let you go, Inuyasha. You're my friend. And I couldn't let you go and be alone. Come back with me."

He shook his head. "I don't think the others will be forgiving."

"Non-sense. If they see me happy, they will not say anything."

"And what would make you happy, Kagome?"

"You coming back with me and joining with my friends. They are all I have here and I want you to be a part of it. Besides, Koga will need a ride home." He smiled at her and nodded. Pushing her to the door they stepped out and went to their respective vehicles. "We need to go shopping for your place. Don't you have anything for those walls?"

He laughed, saw her smile and then watched her pull out of the lot. Following behind, he felt his hopes rise again. But he didn't care. She was his friend and always will be. Nothing was going to prevent that. Not her friends., not himself. And certainly not Kagome.

AN: I know you were all hoping for a kiss. But it's just too early. They aren't that close yet. Well, maybe Inuyasha is, but not Kagome. And if you did miss it. She's the driver of the race car. Well let me know what you think.

Reviews. Seeing as I have gotten to like other authors respond to my reviews. I thought I would start that as well. Look for your name.

_Fan Fiction_

Thanks to **Kira Grander**, **get-backer-136**, **Marisha0111**,

**Inu Faceness** Well, I don't know about that. But what else was Miroku to say. Sango is quite feisty isn't she.

**Neko-Yuff16** Ya, I thought, why not. They could have eventually made them selves known and made a peace treaty. I hope I am pulling off Inuyasha's abilities right. There will be more of his learning to cope with his father's demon blood later.

**Trillian** I hope my grammar has gotten better. And don't worry. Inuyasha is going to find Kagome very hard to fit into his normal way of thinking.

_Media Miner_

Thanks to **Inuluvher151, shymiko, dogboy101, lil sessi**

**Luffer **I am glad it's you. I saw your story and was wondering if someone was ripping your story. Thanks for your support

And thanks to all readers. Later.


	9. America's 1790

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was very stubborn. But I finally got it all together. I am thinking of re-doing my outline, something to add more depth to Inuyasha. Anyways enough of me blabbing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9

America's 1790

Inuyasha leaned back in his saddle as he looked over the small town where Koga was waiting for him. Normally he disliked riding the creatures, but the constant questions from the towns he would walk into were more irritation. Walking into a town that was three days, horse ride from the last one caused too many questions.

But he was lucky to have come across this one. The natives had raised her; she was sturdy and sure-footed and didn't shy away from the obvious youkai that rode her back. Patting her neck, he gazed off over the low laying hills and then back to the town.

"And why did I agree to come out here to this place?" he wondered aloud. Raising his hand to the thick strap that ran across his chest, he fingered it and adjusted its location. Slowly moving his hand up the strap to his right shoulder, he fingered something in the air.

'Tetsaiga. Still after achieving transformation, he had to have the sword near him. It wasn't quite so hard to remain focused without it but there had been times that if Sesshoumaru or Koga hadn't been there to knock him out….

He shook his head and then checked the concealment spell on the sword. 'Best not to think about it.' He thought looking back down at the town. 'I guess I should see what Koga wants.'

Flicking the reins, he allowed the painted horse to pick her own pace. Thinking back over the years, he couldn't believe that such a wild place could be. But the pains of the states were sparsely populated. Many places were opened and allowed him to transform with out interference or scaring the population.

There had only been a few humans who seemed to accept him, for who he was when they found out. One had been Rikku, the last incarnation, now gone fifteen years. She accepted him just as Kikyo had.

Again, he shook his head. 'Don't dwell in the past, baka.' Inuyasha looked out and watched as a flock of birds fly over. Then a scent played at his nose. "Koga."

Silently a wolf approached him. Slowly he moved closer so as not to spook the horse. Not that she was skittish anyways. "Baka, ookami. What if a medicine man sensed you? Do you want another town attacked?"

Koga's ears lowered on his head and he sat back on his hunches. He didn't want to submit to the hanyou but took the discipline. Transformations required a complete release of youki and any person with spiritual training could sense them.

"There was an Indian village about two days by horse back the way I came. You better go and introduce yourself. And maybe mention that I am here. I'll be at the inn, come see me when you're back."

Inuyasha flicked the reins and started towards the town. Koga watched him go, and then turned to follow his trail back to the village. How in the kami Inuyasha knew he had transformed in what he thought was beyond his range. Obviously, he has gotten better in the last few years.

Inuyasha turned in his saddle to watch the baka run the other direction. 'Stupid wolf. How he managed to leave his brains behind in Japan I don't know.' That's the second time Koga was going to get it, at least this time before innocent people could get hurt.

Sitting with ease in the saddle, he watched the town movements. Noticing the location of the stable at the far end and where the inn was located. He changed directions, and by passed the town to come in from the other side. No sense in announcing which way he came into town from.

"Oi, anyone here." He yelled into the large building.

"What can I do for you?" An old, stooped shoulder man came out of the office.

"How much for one horse and tack?"

"Silver a night. You want grain, that's a half cent, oats are one cent for three cakes."

"Silver for the night with grain and one cent for four cakes of oats."

"You trying to make me poor, boy?"

"No, but that my offer. I can always camp out in the next valley."

"The law don't like things like that." The old man said shrewdly.

"That depends on whether I mind the law knowing what I am doing here, and seeing as I don't. Then they can tell me where to camp," Inuyasha said. He eyed the old man and waited patiently for him to decide.

"Fine, the silver and one cent in advance."

"Not until I see the stall and oats." The old man turned and shambled down the straw littered corridor that lead to the stalls. He stopped beside the bins that housed the feed and produced four cakes. Inuyasha took them and nodded for the man to continue.

He was shown to a stall on the left, finding the site acceptable, he paid the old man and began to remove his saddlebags and bedroll. Hearing the huffed sounds of another horse nearby he found Koga's dapple mare in the stall on the left of his. Yet, another horse trained by the native, which accounted as to why Koga has her.

"Mark, get in here and settle the horse!" The old man yelled out the back stable doors. By the time Mark came, Inuyasha had his belongings off and was feeding the mare two of the oatcakes.

"Give her the grain and then feed her the last two cakes in the morning." He told the hand, Mark nodded then preceded to remove the saddle.

Inuyasha left the stable and walked over to the left side of town. Stepping up the wooden stairs to the raised walkway he made his way to the only inn.

Stepping inside he found the proprietor behind a cherry stained counter on the left. On the wall behind him were small cubicles that housed the room keys.

On the right side of the room there were dinner tables set up, which currently had two women at the back of the room enjoying tea and a soldier from the fort that was in the last valley, devouring the gravy covered steak and potatoes. The smell of the under cooked meat caused Inuyasha's stomach to heave and his nose to wrinkle at the smell. 'Hope that's not the only thing on the menu.'

The sound of a throat clearing drew his attention back to the proprietor. Inuyasha walked up to the counter and looked over the keys too many were present. Signally that he would have to haggle about the price. No wonder the stable had been against his lower price.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?"

"Need a room. Don't know for how long exactly."

"We have several nice rooms as well as an indoor bath. Newest invention to hit the area." Inuyasha grunted. "Breakfast is also included in one nights stay."

"What's your asking price?" Inuyasha asked trying to get done with this man.

"Two silvers and a half." Inuyasha winced. He didn't have much money and wasn't sure about how long his stay will be.

Haggling for his horse was one thing. These inns were not known for their generosity. "Two silvers and a large cent was the asking price at the last place."

"They didn't have the new bath facilities. For two silvers and a quarter, I will have to cut into my daughters dowry."

"For the silvers and a dime you would have leftovers to add to her dowry. Water comes from the river nearby free of charge."

"There is also the breakfast included."

"From the sight of the meal currently served, I _may_ decline the offer."

"I have a small room that could be let for your price."

"Keh." Inuyasha fished out the required coins "I'd like that bath now please." This stay was going to put him in a sore spot. 'Koga better have something to repay me with.'

A young woman, no doubt the proprietors' daughter, came and led him to the second floor. "Here is your room. I will start the water heating for your bath, which is at the end of the hall." She left down to the bathroom door and Inuyasha stepped into his new home for a short period of time.

He stowed his belongings into the chest at the foot of the bed and then quickly removed his duster and scarf, then removed the hat. His ears moved and a soft sign escaped his lips. They were sore despite the clearance the wide brim hat had, the slop of the sides still pressing into the appendages.

At the soft knock on the door, he replaced the hat and then opened the door. "Your bath is ready. The dinning hall will be open until sunset. Have a good stay." She left quickly and Inuyasha turned to grab his change of cloths. Stepping out of the room, he locked the door and then proceeded down the hall.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha slipped back into his room about an hour later. Turning from the door, he found Koga in tan buckskins lounging on the bed, cutting an apple with his belt knife.

"Bout time you finished, didn't know you liked to soak." Koga said around a mouthful.

"Sore from the long ride. How did your visit go?"

"Fine. Did you know they had one of their great spirits there?"

"I thought I had sense one awhile back."

"Well, I ended up having to fight him."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Inuyasha asked, concerned that he may have started another conflict.

"No, just till first blood. I gave him a nice nick on the chin. The chief let me go after that. So how was your trip?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga and really thought hard about why he was a friend with the mangy wolf. He had been having a fine vacation in china when Koga's message reached him. "Long, I was in the middle of china before word reached me."

"Well, it's worth it. I found you wondering spirit." At this Inuyasha perked up. "But you won't believe me if I told you. So tomorrow I will introduce you."

"She's here, in this place?"

"Sort of," Koga shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"You'll see."

"Keh," Inuyasha rolled his used clothes up and piled them next to the door. He had spotted a laundry tent at the end of the street and seeing as he didn't enjoy the chore, he would be willing to part with a few more coins.

A commotion was heard out the window and they each went to see what some cowboys were going to start. Koga was still on a high from the village and Inuyasha was itching to rid himself of some tension.

Looking out they could hear the sound of horses running hard through the town. Soon they could feel the vibration, and then dust rose and soon twenty horses rounded the corner down to the right. In the lead was a painted horse carrying a small bundle.

"That's my horse!" Both said as Koga caught sight of his horse next to Inuyasha's. They ran from the room and rushed down to the streets. Looking in the direction the small herd was going, the two ran to the back of the inn and once out of sight, increased their speed to over come the herd in the next valley.

As they reached the back of the herd, Koga sped up and by-passed the hard running horses and when he reached the next saddle in the low hills, he released his youki, enough to grab the attention of the herd. At the same time, Inuyasha did the same at the back of them.

The sudden jump of youki in the valley caused the herd to mill around in the center of a meadow; all of them had wide eyes and would no doubt bolt in a random direction at the slightest spook. All accept two horses that once they caught the feel of their companion headed in their direction.

Koga's mare came up to him, he vaulted to the bare back, and using his knees, he guided the horse towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's painted horse with the bundle on top looped over to him; despite the urgent yanks on the lead rope coming from the bundle. The mare stopped short of him and waited patiently as Inuyasha looked at what she currently was packing.

There sat on her back a large wide hat and what looked to be an old herders coat. The small legs straddling the horses back were covered in torn breeches. Inuyasha tested the air and found the scent of a very scared little boy.

"Calm down, you'll make the horse nerves. I won't do you any harm. I just want my horse and the others as well."

The boy nodded causing the large hat on his head to slip off to the side. A small face emerged with tightly closed eyes, and judging by the dirt packed on the face and the rather rugged clothes he was wearing, Inuyasha decided he must be an orphan.

"Running, huh?" Another nod, that just about causes the hat to fall completely off. "From who?"

"…"

"The mistress at the boarding house?"

"…"

"She treat you wrong?" A shake no, and this time the hat fell off to reveal short, unruly brown hair. The boy kept his eyes closed and his hands that were clutching the lead rope and mane tightened more till his knuckles were white.

"Then why?"

"A race in the next town."

"A race, huh. The reason for stealing my horse, I take it." Another nod.

"Ken." Sighed Koga as he came up to them. "You know I would have taken you there tomorrow morning.

"I want to be in the race. Not on the sidelines. Besides, you went into the inn; you only go there to see the girls. So I thought I had better leave now, cause once you start with the girls you won't be out till midmorning." Ken said and then he opened his eyes and shot Koga a glare. Inuyasha's breath stopped as the soul that was hidden behind the eyes lids came soaring through.

'No it can't be. Not this little boy.' Inuyasha thought. "Just how much longer am I going to have to wait for her?'

"Inuyasha, I would like to introduce Ken, Ken this is my friend Inuyasha. I was going in the inn to meet him. And you know when I say I will do something I will, damn it!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You didn't exactly tell me you were meeting someone." Ken yelled.

"Easy up with the voice, pup. You'll scarce the herd." Inuyasha said.

"Pup, who you calling a pup. I ain't a dog."

"No but he is." Koga said.

"Shut-up Koga. And don't be telling him lies."

"He already knows what I am. He might as well find out about you." Koga said.

"Hello, I am right here. I hate being a kid. People act like you don't exist." Koga nudged his horse closer to the kid and then flick his ear. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Respect your elders. Now lets go get that herd and get back to town. Once there hi-tail it back to your room. I don't want to have to explain to the mistress what you were doing." Koga said as he started back to the herd.

"Alright, you ride Sassy here till then." Inuyasha turned to follow Koga, still in shock over the unfairness of life. 'What Kami did I tick off?'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and looked over the monitors. He hated these late night shifts. They were always boring. He looked at the clock and realized that Kagome should be getting back in town from picking Shippo up.

His cell phone came alive and he looked at the number. He grinned as he answered it.

"Hello, Kagome. How was the ride?"

"Fine. I could use some sleep though. Shippo says hi and he's sorry that you weren't able to come. But he is looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. You are coming down to the track, right?"

"Just tell me what time?"

"Um, I think Miroku said we had the track at 10:00. But why don't you come by the house at 8:00 for breakfast?"

"I think I can arrange that. If I happen to see Koga, shall I invite him as well?"

"Sure, the more the merrier. Well, I need to get in to bed. See ya." Kagome said around a yawn.

Inuyasha chuckled, "See you tomorrow." The phone line went dead. He really was looking forward to see them all. Despite his act last weekend, her friends welcomed him back without a sign of regret. Maybe he could see if they need an extra person on the team. It couldn't hurt to ask.

He yawned, and then looked at the clock, he sighed, just a few more hours and then home to bed.

A/N: Well, how was that? I really need to re-do my outline. I am thinking of adding more past experiences of Inuyasha in the story, some thing to tell what makes him tick. Please review, and maybe drop some hints of things he could have done.

Also, I have a challenge for those who do fan art. How about a pic of the boys from this chapter in their get up, just a thought.

PS. Thanks to stars on ice I just got another fic idea. Song 'Who wants to live forever'. That pair of skaters did a great performance for the song. A&E special. I'll see what my muse thinks later.

Responses

Faceness: Thanks for the up beat review. I am glad you like that I am taking my time with their relationship. And you actually do a good job on you fics with their relationships. Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Kira Granger: Sorry, I was just about to but a kiss, but then realized that Kagome hasn't gotten over her last boyfriend. And Inuyasha really needs to make this relationship last.

LadySword04: Thanks for you review. I really do like this plot. I just need to re-do my outline.

Ra: Well here you go. I am working on it. See, I updated, just been awhile.

Reader1: I did! (Hides behind computer) Don't hurt me. Please.


End file.
